Mystic Fall in season3 chap4 rectifié le 26 05 12
by Sosoo
Summary: Alors qu'Elena tente de reprendre sa vie en main, 2 nouveaux arrivants vont changer ses plans. Elena se retrouve plongée dans un passé qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû voir. Exposée à la vérité,elle apprend qu'elle pourrait sauver Stefan et bien plus encore.
1. Chapter 1

**MYSTIC FALLS IN SEASON 3... THE YEAR OF THE ORIGINALS... **

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ**

**Maison des Gilbert, chambre d'Elena**

**« Cher journal,**

** Stefan est parti, il y a plus d'un mois...tout va bien à Mystic Falls, tout, sauf moi. La vie est devenue calme maintenant, les vampires ont quitté mon monde, enfin presque.**

** Damon a pris l'habitude de venir tous les jours à la maison, il vérifie que tout va bien, parle avec Alaric, et repart. Je sais qu'il rend aussi souvent visite à Bonnie dans l'espoir d'entendre qu'elle a trouvé une solution. Mais Bonnie n'aboutit pas, elle soupçonne Klaus d'avoir une sorcière qui brouille les pistes. Et Bonnie n'ayant plus le pouvoir des 100 sorcières décédées est maintenant impuissante. **

** Aujourd'hui, je reprends un nouveau départ. Il doit en être ainsi, je vais sourire et ça semblera sincère. Ce sourire voudra dire que je vais bien, que je me sens beaucoup mieux, je ne serai plus la fille qui a de nouveau perdu des proches.**

**C'est le seul moyen de traverser ça une fois de plus. »**

Elena sortit de sa chambre et regarda en direction de celle de Jeremy. La porte était fermée, une fois de plus. Ces derniers temps il ne quittait plus vraiment sa chambre, ni même la maison. Depuis le départ de Stefan, il n'avait plus montré d'intérêt pour le monde extérieur. Le deuil de la mort de John et Jenna n'était pas encore fait. Il lui fallait du temps et ça, Elena ne pouvait que le comprendre.

Elena descendit l'escalier, le pas lent et arriva dans la cuisine en essayant de sourire afin de paraître de bonne humeur.

E : Salut Rick, dit-elle aussi naturellement que possible.

A : Bonjour Elena, euh ...tu veux des toasts, je peux t'en faire si tu veux ? Proposa Alaric un peu maladroitement.

E : Non merci, je vais juste prendre un café, répondit Elena délicatement.

A : Jeremy ?

E : Toujours dans sa chambre.

A : Tu vas retourner en classe aujourd'hui ?

E : Oui, j'ai loupé près de deux mois alors j'espère qu'ils vont me reprendre.

A : J'ai parlé au proviseur, tout ira bien, et puis tu n'as pas manqué grand chose. Le lycée est toujours le même, mis à part l'arrivée, il y a une semaine, d'une élève française qui fait un échange avec notre lycée.

E : Bon, eh bien ça fera une personne de moins à me prendre en pitié, dit-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.

A : Allez, t'en fais pas, répondit Alaric avec un ton réconfortant. On part dans dix minutes.

E : Ok.

Elena et Alaric sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le lycée. Une journée ensoleillée se présageait. Quelques nuages parsemaient le ciel qui était principalement dégagé. Une légère brise déplaçait le pollen des fleurs et quelques abeilles butinaient la flore sortie de son sommeil.

Une fois arrivée au lycée de Mystic Falls, Elena se dirigea vers les couloirs et croisa Bonnie. Cette dernière venait de refermer son casier.

E : Salut Bonnie, comment ça va ?

B : Ça peut aller. Comment va Jeremy, il ne répond pas à mes messages, je m'inquiète.

E : Il est encore sous le choc, même à la maison c'est comme ça, il ne nous parle pas, ni à Alaric ni à moi.

B : Alors maintenant Alaric vit avec vous ?

E : Oui il essaie d'obtenir notre garde mais il y a quelques problèmes puisque nous ne sommes pas liés ; Jeremy et moi avons écrit une lettre afin de l'aider, mais le juge l'a mis à l'essai pour le moment, on en saura plus dans un mois.

Elena prit alors Bonnie par l'épaule et ajouta en soupirant légèrement :

E : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Jeremy il s'en sortira, mais pour le moment il vaut mieux le laisser faire son deuil, il est très renfermé, je l'entends parfois parler tout seul, je pense qu'il lui faut encore du temps.

Elena regarda sa montre et dit alors à Bonnie :

E : Bonnie je te laisse je dois aller en cours de français maintenant.

Elena se dirigeait vers la salle de français, tous les élèves étaient en train de s'asseoir. Elle fixait le siège vide de Stefan quand soudain une personne vint s'y asseoir. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et noirs avec des yeux noisettes.

_Bonjour tout le monde, dit le professeur. Aujourd'hui je vais laisser la parole à Sophie, vous allez pouvoir lui poser des questions sur son pays et vous exprimer, en français bien sûr. Le professeur sourit et ajouta :

_Pour une fois je ne parlerai pas et c'est vous tous qui ferez la conversation.

La jeune française se leva de la place de Stefan et se dirigea vers le tableau. La salle était muette, personne n'osait poser de question. Sophie avait l'air mal à l'aise, le professeur esquissait un sourire, ce qu'elle craignait se produisait, personne n'allait parler.

S : _Je ne connais pas encore tous les noms de la classe mais je suis sûre de connaître tous les visages, et ce matin j'en découvre un autre, _commença Sophie. _Quel est ton prénom ? _Demanda-t-elle en regardant Elena.

E : _Je m'appelle Elena._

S : _Puisque personne ne veut parler je vais te laisser la parole, as-tu une question à me poser ?_

E : Euh... _pourquoi être venue aux États-Unis? Et pourquoi Mystic Falls ?_

S : _Eh bien je suis venue aux États-Unis car je projette de vivre ici. J'ai choisi Mystic Falls car c'est une ville riche en histoire, notamment avec la bataille de Willow Creek en 1864 qui a fait 372 victimes au total._

Elena se redressa suite aux paroles de Sophie, la jeune étrangère semblait soudainement l'intriguer. À la sortie de la classe de français, Elena se dirigea vers Sophie.

E : Sophie ? Appela Elena en courant vers Sophie.

S : Oui Elena ? Répondit-elle en se retournant vers Elena.

E : Je me demandais si tu voulais manger avec moi et mon amie ?

S : Oui bien sûr, répondit la française avec un grand sourire.

E : Ok, alors attends moi une seconde je vais la chercher.

Elena se dirigea vers Bonnie de l'autre coté de la cour et lui murmura :

E : J'ai besoin de ton aide, la fille que je vais te présenter, je voudrais savoir si c'est un vampire.

B : Pourquoi tu te poses cette question, tu la trouves suspecte ? Répondit Bonnie en chuchotant elle aussi.

E : Tout à l'heure en classe elle a parlé de la bataille de Willow Creek en 1864 et elle a dit qu'il y avait eu 372 victimes, or on comptait seulement 346 soldats décédés, Stefan avait fait la remarque à M. Tanner qu'il y avait aussi eu des victimes civiles...

B : Le tombeau...

E : Oui c'est ça, elle vient juste d'arriver et elle en sait déjà plus que l'ancien prof d'histoire. Et ce n'est pas tout, les archives de la ville ont déclaré 27 décès or toi et moi on sait que Katherine n'était pas dans l'église...

B : 346 + 26 égal ...

E : 372, elle sait.

Bonnie et Elena se dirigèrent vers Sophie.

B : Salut, je m'appelle Bonnie, Bonnie tendit sa main vers Sophie.

S : Salut, moi c'est Sophie, celle-ci serra la main de Bonnie.

Bonnie regarda Elena et fit un petit hochement de tête affirmant un point de vue négatif.

E : Bon eh bien on a qu'à s'installer sur la table là-bas, enchaîna Elena en pointant du doigt la table en bois derrière elle.

Bonnie se rapprocha d'Elena et lui murmura afin de confirmer son petit hochement de tête :

B : Non ce n'est pas un vampire ni même une sorcière d'ailleurs.

Le trio s'installa et commença à discuter de tout et de rien tout en mangeant.

B : Alors Sophie, combien de temps comptes-tu rester à Mystic Falls ? Demanda Bonnie.

S : Eh bien je ne sais pas encore, tout dépendra de l'évolution des choses.

E : Tu ne te sens pas trop perdue toute seule dans un pays étranger ?

S : Eh bien je ne suis pas toute seule, en ce moment je vis chez mon demi-frère qui lui vit aux États-Unis et qui vient d'emménager ici.

E : Et tes parents ? Demanda Elena

S : Ils sont décédés, il y a longtemps, en France je vivais avec mon oncle et ma tante et leurs enfants.

E : Je suis désolée répondit Elena.

S : C'est pas grave c'était il y a longtemps, mon père avait eu un enfant avant de rencontrer ma mère et voilà pourquoi j'ai un demi-frère. Sa mère est décédée il y a un an, donc il n'y a que nous deux à la maison.

Une fois le repas terminé, Bonnie et Elena retournèrent dans les couloirs pour se diriger vers les salles de cours.

E : Je crois que je suis devenue complètement paranoïaque Bonnie. Je vois des vampires partout. Elle est parfaitement normale, c'est juste une fille qui a elle aussi connu pas mal de drames dans sa vie.

B : Ta vie, depuis près d'un an, se résume à gérer les histoires de vampires, de sorcières, de loups garou, d'originaux, de morts et de sacrifice...je pense que c'est normal de voir le mal partout.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Sophie arriva chez elle. Elle frappa à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et Sophie entra.

S : Tu viens d'arriver Laurent ?

L : Oui le voyage a été long, j'ai fait ce que tu m'avais demandé, l'appartement est à nous. Maintenant dis moi ce que j'ai raté. Comment ça c'est passé ? Questionna Laurent caché par la pénombre présente dans l'appartement.

S : Bien, un jour comme un autre.

L : Comment est-elle ?

S : Elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elle est douce, elle se soucie des gens, elle est vraiment adorable.

L : Est-elle toujours humaine ?

S : Oui.

L : Alors notre problème est réglé ?

S : Les choses sont plus compliquées que ça. Elle sait.

L : Pour l'existence des vampires ?

S : Oui. Elle est méfiante. Elle a même demandé à son amie la sorcière de vérifier que je n'étais pas un vampire.

L : Je suppose que tu as été blanchie.

Sophie couru en super vitesse vers le jeune homme et le plaqua au sol avec une force étonnante, elle approcha son visage près de celui de Laurent et esquissa un sourire.

S : Bien sûr...

Les vaisseaux au-dessus de ses pommettes ressortirent et ses yeux devinrent rouge sang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Les sentiments d'Elena**

**Deux semaines plus tôt**

Elena sortait d'un magasin de journaux, Sophie était de l'autre coté de la rue et observait Elena avec attention et fascination. Après avoir suivi celle-ci jusqu'au croisement de la route, Sophie courut en super vitesse et apparut devant Elena. Celle-ci sursauta. Sophie, toujours le regard fasciné par Elena, reprit alors ses esprits lorsque de l'étonnement et de la peur se dessinèrent sur le visage de cette dernière.

S : Excuse-moi, je l'ai encore fait n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Sophie avec le sourire.

E : Pardonnez-moi mais qui êtes-vous? Répondit Elena perplexe.

S : Ne me dis pas que tu m'as oubliée ! Je sais que ça fait plus de 520 ans mais quand même !

E : Restez loin de moi, répondit Elena apeurée.

S : Katherine ! S'exclama Sophie.

E : Vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas Katherine...elle n'est plus là.

S : Comment ça tu n'es pas Kat ? Arrête de jouer, même s'il n'y a pas de règles là tu vas trop loin !

E : Pas de règles, hein ? Katherine disait ça aussi.

S : Arrête enfin ! Sophie prit le bras d'Elena et s'arrêta sur le champ. Son visage se pétrifia.

S : Où est ton collier ? Tu en as changé ? Je ne comprends pas tu ne portes ni bague ni collier ni bracelet, comment peux-tu marcher sous le soleil ?

E : Je ne suis pas Katherine ! Répéta Elena agacée.

S : Dis-moi la vérité, Sophie était sur le point d'hypnotiser Elena mais celle-ci tourna la tête avant de déclarer :

E : Je m'appelle Elena Gilbert, je suis le Doppelganger de Katherine Pierce. Ce n'est pas la peine d'utiliser l'hypnose car j'ai de la verveine dans le sang alors je ne suis d'aucune utilité pour vous, lâchez-moi !

Sophie lâcha Elena, recula un moment, regarda Elena de la tête aux pieds et baissa la tête. Elle était complètement perdue.

S : Je ne comprends pas... C'est impossible... Il ne peut pas y avoir un autre Doppelganger , c'est impossible...

Sophie releva la tête et fixa de nouveau Elena mais cette fois-ci, on ne lisait plus de la fascination sur son visage, mais un véritable sentiment de joie. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Elena se dirigea alors vers la fin de la rue en laissant Sophie derrière elle quand tout à coup cette dernière réapparut devant elle. Elena sursauta.

S : Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'un nouveau départ toi et moi, déclara Sophie. Ton existence change tout. Je pense que c'est mieux pour nous deux que tu oublies cette rencontre.

E : Je crois bien que c'est impossible.

S : Première chose à savoir sur moi, déclara Sophie en prenant le bras d'Elena. La verveine ne m'arrête pas. Tu vas oublier que tu m'as rencontrée, tu as juste acheté un journal et tu es rentrée chez toi. Annonça Sophie tout en hypnotisant Elena avant de disparaître.

**De nos jours, chez Sophie, dans la cuisine**

Laurent mettait la table et faisait cuire des œufs lorsque Sophie arriva en courant après avoir dévalé quatre à quatre les escaliers.

S : Ah ! Mon second jour avec Elena et je suis en retard, merde.

L : Ça te prendras à peine 30 secondes pour arriver en classe. Soupira Laurent. Tu n'es pas en retard.

S : Non, ici je suis censée être humaine, alors pas de mouvement vampirique.

L : Tu sais que personne ne nous voit ici, il y a des murs, dit Laurent avec ironie.

S : Très drôle ! Si je veux éviter les bourdes devant les humains je dois me comporter en humaine le plus souvent possible. Sophie esquissa un petit sourire et ajouta avec malice :

S : Et puis comme ça je ne gaspille pas mon énergie.

L : Tu marques un point, répondit Laurent à présent convaincu par les propos de Sophie. J'ai mis une poche de sang sur la table et je te fais des œufs.

S : Tu sais bien que tu n'avais pas à...

L : Gain d'énergie ! Coupa Laurent avec amusement.

S : Bon très bien, égalité, acquiesça Sophie.

L : Que faut-il que je fasse aujourd'hui ?

S : Je pense que nous serions plus crédibles si tu avais un job à Mystic Falls. Pour être plus efficace peut-être que travailler à l'école serait plus facile... Tu pourrais être un prof de maths ?

L : Euh...oui, répondit Laurent perplexe.

S : Bon et bien voilà ta mission, tu fais en sorte que le prof de maths démissionne et tu te fais engager.

L : Très bien.

S : Pendant ce temps je vais essayer de gagner la confiance d'Elena. Et j'espère qu'on ira aussi chez elle, je n'y suis jamais allée et il faut que je repère les lieux.

L : Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas allée quand personne n'était dans la maison ?

S : C'est évident voyons !

L : Euh...Laurent n'avait pas l'air de comprendre l'évidence dont parlait Sophie.

S : C'est mal poli ! Avoir plus de 900 ans ne te permet pas d'oublier la politesse !

L : Et que fait-on après ?

S : Après on attend. Quand le moment sera venu, on agira.

L : Combien de temps encore ?

S : Une semaine. Répondit-elle instinctivement. Oh et pense à faire le plein de sang et de nourriture.

L : J'irai à l'hôpital ce matin.

Pendant ce temps à la maison des Gilbert, Elena se préparait pour aller au lycée.

E : Jeremy, je vais aller à l'école. Cria Elena du bas des escaliers une fois prête.

A : Toujours pas de réponse ? Enchaîna Alaric.

E : Non.

A : Il va falloir attendre encore un peu avant de partir au lycée, Damon doit passer.

E : Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle inquitète.

A : Il est toujours pareil, plus désespéré que la veille, répondit Alaric en soupirant. Vous n'avez toujours pas parlé tous les deux ?

E : Non. Enfin à peine quelques mots depuis le départ de Stefan.

A : Tu sais Elena je pense que tu devrais lui parler, je suis sûr que ça lui remonterait le moral. Tu sais il se sent terriblement coupable de ce qui est arrivé à Stefan.

E : Coupable, hein, reprit Elena un peu mal à l'aise. Je pense que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses si je lui parlais.

A : Malgré tout ce qui se passe ici, au final, tu restes la personne qui l'empêche de faire taire son humanité, répondit Alaric en prenant Elena par les épaules. Parle-lui.

Elena baissa la tête perplexe.

A : Je pars devant, attends Damon et parle-lui. On dit bien que partager sa peine permet de la réduire... Peut-être qu'ensemble vous vous en sortirez mieux.

Alaric quitta la maison, laissant Elena derrière lui, plus perplexe que jamais.

Dix minutes plus tard,****Damon entrait dans la maison. Elena était sur le canapé, attendant son arrivée, prête à entamer une discussion.

D : Rick ?

E : Alaric n'est pas ici Damon, répondit Elena.

Damon s'avança près du canapé et répliqua alors :

D : Où es-t-il ? Nous avions rendez-vous...avec une bouteille de scotch.

E : Il est parti au lycée.

D : Ah, soupira Damon tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

E : Damon, répliqua Elena hésitante.

Damon s'arrêta, dos à Elena.

E : Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle toujours aussi hésitante.

D : Très bien Elena, je marche au soleil. Merci de le demander.

E : Damon.

D : Elena

E : Damon, on devrait être capable d'en parler, on est assez...

D : Tu le fais exprès ? Demanda-t-il agacé.

E : Que veux-tu dire ?

D : Tu nous fais quoi là ? Une vieille rediffusion ?

E : Pardon ?

D : Laisse moi deviner, tu allais dire « on est assez proche maintenant, je veux vraiment savoir comment tu t'en sors ».

E : Oui mais...

D : Elena, réfléchis avant de parler.

E : Quoi ? Je ne comprends rien Damon.

D : Tu veux vraiment que je continue le dialogue ? Les voyages dans le temps ne m'intéressent pas, alors si tu veux me réconforter...

Damon se retourne cette fois vers Elena et fini d'un ton sec :

D : Change de disque. Damon se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, prêt à l'ouvrir.

Elena réalisa alors qu'elle venait de lui répéter mot pour mot ce qu'elle lui avait dit des mois plus tôt, lorsque tout le monde avait découvert que Damon avait embrassé Katherine en croyant qu'il s'agissait d'Elena.

E : Damon attends ! Elena courut vers la porte et attrapa le bras de Damon puis baissa la tête.

E : Je suis désolée.

D : Pour quoi ? Pour m'avoir fait revivre un moment douloureux ? Pour m'avoir dit que tu m'appréciais tel que j'étais? Pour m'avoir embrassé sur mon lit de mort ?

E : Non Damon...

D : J'en peux plus Elena. Mon frère a sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la mienne, et en guise de remerciement j'ai embrassé sa petite amie. Et pire encore, dès que je la vois je veux recommencer. Je l'ai blâmé pendant tant d'années et il a quand même tout sacrifié y compris l'amour de sa vie, la raison pour laquelle il vivait. En plus de ça je suis incapable de trouver une solution pour le ramener. Damon soupira puis ajouta : Je suis à bout Elena.

E : Damon, je …Elena pleurait, elle aussi se sentait coupable.

D : Je vais arrêter de venir Elena, je crois que ça sera mieux pour nous deux.

E : Non attends ! Elena attrapa l'autre bras de Damon et les serra très fort. Toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens me quittent les unes après les autres, je ne peux plus perdre quiconque maintenant. C'est trop dur.

Elena releva la tête et Damon put lire le désespoir d'Elena dans son regard. Elle aussi souffrait, à cause de la culpabilité, de l'absence de Stefan et Jenna mais aussi à cause de ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, ses sentiments.

Au lycée c'était maintenant l'heure de la rentrée des classes. Sophie courait vers Bonnie et l'attrapa avant avant que celle-ci ne rentre dans la salle.

S : Bonnie.

B : Oui Sophie, répondit-elle en la regardant dans les yeux.

S : Elena ne vient pas aujourd'hui ?

B : Non Damon m'a envoyé un message disant qu'elle déprimait et qu'il restait avec elle à la maison pour la journée.

S : Euh Damon ?

B : C'est le frère de son petit-ami Stefan. Il a quitté la ville et Elena en souffre beaucoup.

S : Oh je vois. Bonnie je peux te poser une question ?

B : Oui bien sûr …

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, à la maison des Gilbert, Elena et Damon étaient assis sur le canapé. Elena dormait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Damon alors que celui-ci ne savait plus où se mettre.

D : Tu sais là, tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup, chuchota Damon. Tu réalises que là, je me retiens. J'ai envie de t'embrasser...Et puis je suis vraiment curieux de savoir à quoi tu rêves... qu'y a-t-il dans ta tête ? Qui est dans ta tête ? La dernière fois que je suis entré dans ta tête j'étais un peu violent, j'ai bu tout ton sang, c'est vrai, mais si là je promets d'être doux cette fois ? Me laisseras-tu entrer ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Damon se leva en posant délicatement la tête d'Elena sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Il ouvrit la porte et fut alors nez à nez avec Sophie.

S : Euh...bonjour. Je suis Sophie, une camarade de classe d'Elena. Vous devez être Damon.

D : C'est exact.

S : Bonnie m'a dit où Elena habitait, je passais pour voir comment elle allait et pour lui donner des cours...

D : Elle dort pour le moment mais tu peux laisser les affaires sur la table devant le canapé.

Sophie entra et se dirigea vers le canapé. Elena se réveilla.

E : Sophie ?

S : Oui, t'inquiète je viens juste te donner le cours de français et je repars. Rendors-toi. Sophie se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée, prête à repartir et fut arrêtée par Damon.

D : Sophie c'est ça? Demanda Damon.

S : Oui.

D : Je peux te parler une seconde ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

D : Je dois partir maintenant, est-ce que ça te dérangerais de rester avec elle ?

S : Non, pas de problème.

Damon partit et Sophie s'assit près d'Elena.

S : Je me demande bien à quoi tu rêves, dit Sophie en caressant les cheveux d'Elena. En te voyant comme ça, je ne sais vraiment plus faire la différence entre vous deux... bientôt la différence n'existera plus. Bientôt vous ne ferez plus qu'une... Il faut juste attendre. Pardonne moi, j'ai été si longue à te trouver, peut-être que tu n'aurais pas autant souffert si j'avais été plus rapide...

Sophie était songeuse lorsqu'elle entendu quelqu'un arriver.

S : Ah ! Rick est arrivé. Je vais te laisser. Fais de beaux rêves...

Sophie se leva et ouvrit la porte elle sortit, croisa Alaric, lui expliqua la raison de sa visite et se dirigea vers le bout de la rue. A peine arrivée au coin de la rue Damon la plaqua contre un mur un pieux de bois à la main.

D : Qui es-tu ?

S : Ça va pas ? Vous me faites mal !

D : Tu crois vraiment que je ne connais pas les amies d'Elena ?

S : Je ne...peux plus respirer.

D : C'est trop dommage.

Sophie comprit qu'elle avait été découverte et attrapa Damon par le cou, le plaquant au mur à sa place.

S : Quand une jeune fille dit que tu l'étrangles la moindre des choses c'est de desserrer les doigts, non ? Dit-elle en lui faisant la leçon.

Cette fois ci c'était elle qui l'empêchait de respirer.

S : Tu vois ce qu'on ressent ? Ça n'est pas très agréable n'est-ce pas ?

D : A...

S : Qu'est ce que tu dis, je n'entends rien ? Que ce soit bien clair, je suis plus vieille et plus forte que toi, alors tu vas vite oublier ton arrogance et me présenter des excuses dès que je t'aurai libéré. Suis-je claire ?

D : Limpide.

S : Bien. Sophie relâcha Damon et celui-ci reprit son souffle.

S : J'attends, s'exclama Sophie.

D : Je... Je...Je ne présente pas d'excuses à des étrangers !

S : C'est bien ce que je craignais, tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce, conclu Sophie en soupirant un peu. T'es toujours aussi arrogant avec les « étrangers ».

D : De quoi tu parles ? Tu es folle.

Sophie soupira une seconde fois.

S : Oui c'est ça je dois être folle. Comment M Damon Salvatore pourrait-il se souvenir de quelqu'un d'autre que de sa précieuse Katherine, ou serait-ce Elena maintenant ?

Damon était totalement perdu. Les paroles de Sophie étaient troublantes.

S : Bon c'est vrai que j'y suis pour quelque chose, je t'ai dit de m'oublier... Bref, on va faire comme ça cette fois, tu ne peux pas dire à quelqu'un d'autre ce qui vient de se passer, ni l'écrire d'ailleurs, ça restera juste entre nous, et devant les autres tu diras que tu penses que je suis humaine, dit-elle en hypnotisant Damon.

D : Tu es un original ?

S : Non. Mais je suis bien pire...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : La clé de 520 ans**

**Chez Sophie et Laurent**

S : Lolo on va être en retard en cours !

L : Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais retourner en cours après plus de 900 ans de sèche …

S : Bah que veux-tu, j'ai dis qu'il fallait que tu y retournes donc...

L : Je dois y aller, finit Laurent.

S : Bingo ! C'est cool avec toi, pas besoin d'hypnose.

L : Pas la peine de faire ta fière, répondit Laurent un peu froidement.

S : Allez décontracte-toi un peu ! Regarde, il fait beau !

L : Très drôle...

S : Bah ça le serait si tu ne faisais pas ton rabat-joie !

L : C'est sûr qu'enseigner les mathématiques à une bande de bébés est super excitant !

S : Ah tu râles encore ! S'exclama Sophie avec ironie.

Laurent poussa un soupir de défaite juste avant d'esquisser un sourire.

S : Au mon dieu, tu souris ! C'est en quel honneur ? Cela doit bien faire 200 ans que je ne t'ai pas vu sourire comme ça !

L : C'est grâce à toi...parce que tu es heureuse. Parce que tu ressens de la joie, ça aussi il y a bien 200 ans que ce n'est pas arrivé...répondit Laurent tout en effaçant progressivement le sourire qu'il venait d'afficher.

L : C'est un soulagement, soupira Laurent.

S : Tu peux remercier Elena pour ça.

L : Je sais, sans elle tu ne pourrais pas ressentir la joie...

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant une minute.

S : Allez, cette fois on va vraiment être en retard, dit alors Sophie en prenant le bras de Laurent pour l'emmener à l'extérieur de la maison. Une fois arrivés au lycée de Mystic Falls, Sophie et Laurent se dirigèrent vers l'entrée lorsque Sophie aperçu Elena et Bonnie.

S : Elena ! Bonnie ! Cria-t-elle en courant vers elles et entraînant Laurent par le bras. Je vous présente mon frère Laurent, c'est le nouveau professeur de mathématiques.

L : Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit Laurent tout en tendant sa main vers Elena pour la saluer.

Elena lui serra la main puis Laurent en fit de même avec Bonnie.

S : Est-ce que ça ne serait pas Damon près de la table en bois là-bas ? Demanda Sophie à Elena.

E : Oui il nous a accompagnées ce matin Bonnie et moi.

S : Je vois. Je vais aller le saluer alors.

Sophie esquissa alors un sourire en coin et se dirigea vers Damon. Le visage de Laurent devint alors blême lorsqu'il aperçut Damon. Elena et Bonnie étonnées se retournèrent et regardèrent en direction de Sophie et Damon quand tout à coup Sophie s'écroula.

Damon courut vers elle, lui releva la tête et fut immédiatement évincé par Laurent qui avait surgit de nul part. Damon fut propulsé contre la poubelle avec une telle force que tout le monde sursauta.

E : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'écria Elena.

B : Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas ce n'est pas une réaction humaine, répondit Bonnie.

E : Mais quand tu as touché Laurent tu as ressenti quelque chose ?

B : Non absolument rien. Et ça me fait encore plus peur.

E : Est-ce que ça pourrait être un loup-garou ?

B : Je ne sais pas Elena, mais quelque chose ne va pas.

Laurent s'approcha d'Elena et Bonnie, Sophie dans ses bras.

L : Pourriez-vous prévenir le principal que Sophie est malade et que je dois m'occuper d'elle ?

E : Oui bien sûr, répondit Elena.

Damon se releva et se dirigea vers Elena.

D : C'est qui ce clown ?

E : Le frère de Sophie, répondit Elena.

D : Encore heureux que c'est pas sa petite amie, sinon je serais mort ! En tout cas il n'est pas humain. Seul un vampire aurait pu me propulser aussi fort, et à mon avis, il ne vient pas des années 90...

**Chez Sophie et Laurent**

Laurent déposa Sophie sur le lit ; celle-ci était à peine consciente.

L : Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de me présenter à elles ? C'était pas nécessaire ! Merde ! Cria Laurent en frappant dans l'armoire la transformant ainsi en poussière.

S : Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, dit alors Sophie d'une voix faible.

L : On avait dit que tu ne devais pas gaspiller ton énergie. Soupira Laurent. Tu veux vraiment retourner là-bas ? S'écria-t-il en colère.

Sophie ne répondit pas.

L : Cette fois-ci on ne pourra plus t'en sortir, ou ça te tuera ! Réfléchis un peu !

En voyant le visage faible de Sophie, Laurent se calma et répliqua :

L : Bon repose-toi, je vais t'apporter du sang.

**Pendant ce temps, chez les Gilbert**

B : Damon tu as bien dit, qu'elle est entrée dans la maison sans avoir été invitée ?

D : Oui.

B : Elena, Jeremy ne l'avait pas invité, tu es sûr ?

E : Oui.

B : Tout à l'heure quand Laurent est passé devant nous il m'a frôlé, et cette fois j'ai senti la présence d'un vampire, déclara Bonnie.

E : Mais tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas un vampire, répondit Elena.

B : Oui. C'est ce que je croyais, mais je crois qu'on a été trompé depuis le début. Tant que Sophie était consciente je n'ai rien ressenti, mais quand elle s'est évanouie j'ai ressenti une vague d'énergie très puissante. Je crois...je crois que Sophie est une sorcière. Et d'après ce que j'ai ressenti, une sorcière très puissante.

**Chez Sophie et Laurent**

Laurent s'approcha de Sophie et lui tendit une poche de sang. Sophie la prit et vida son contenu.

S : Excuse-moi. Dit-elle encore un peu faible. Je me suis surestimée. J'ai cru que j'étais assez forte pour empêcher Bonnie de remarquer que tu étais un vampire et pouvoir continuer ma journée. C'est un sort puissant j'aurai du m'en douter. Parfois j'oublie que je suis incapable d'en faire autant qu'avant.

L : Entre ton entrée sans invitation chez Elena, les sorts pour paraître humaine devant Bonnie et tes hypnoses sur une Elena remplie de verveine et sur Damon, tu vas trop loin. On a juste besoin d'attendre encore 2 jours, et après on aura peut-être une chance d'en finir avec tout ça. Mais pour ce soir, plus de magie. Tu te reposes et tu récupères. Je vais essayer de gagner du temps pour que Bonnie et les autres ne fassent rien de stupide, maintenant ils doivent avoir de gros doutes sur notre identité. Laurent prit une inspiration et continua :

L : Elena est humaine, ce qui veut dire qu'elle sera compatible. Elle sera l'hôte que Katherine n'a pas pu être. Il était trop tard pour Katherine mais il ne l'est pas pour Elena. Elle est le miracle qu'on attend depuis 522 ans. Elle est la clé pour te libérer de ta prison pour de bon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Une journée mouvementée...**

**Chez les Gilbert**

D : Elena tu ne devrais pas aller en cours aujourd'hui.

E : Je ne vais pas me cacher juste parce que Sophie est une sorcière et Laurent un vampire, Damon. S'ils avaient voulu me faire du mal ils l'auraient déjà fait. Il doit y avoir une autre raison qui les a poussé à nous cacher la vérité. Peut-être qu'ils avaient peur de notre réaction, ou qu'ils voulaient juste vivre normalement...

D : Tu es trop naïve.

E : Et toi trop suspicieux.

D : C'est trop dangereux.

E : J'aurai Bonnie avec moi. Et je ne vais pas vivre dans la peur une fois de plus. Ça s'est passé comme ça avec Klaus et au final il a quand même gagné. Il m'a enlevé presque tout ce qui constituait ma vie.

D : Stefan...

E : Oui Stefan, mais pas seulement. Damon j'ai perdu ma famille, Jenna est morte et Jeremy à l'air dans un autre monde. Ma vie a changé radicalement et je n'étais pas prête pour ça. Qui le serait ? Même toi tu as changé. Le Damon que je connais n'éviterait pas le sujet que nous évitons depuis plus d'un mois.

Damon resta muet.

E : Damon, les choses ont changé. Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes et Klaus est responsable de ça. Il a eu un tel impact sur nos vies que j'ignore encore si j'ai le droit d'agir par moi-même. Alors je ne veux pas le laisser gagner plus longtemps. Je ne veux plus avoir peur. Je reprends ma vie en main et j'oublie Klaus et toute la méfiance qu'il a apportée. Je « ferme mon interrupteur » et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

D : Une dernière chose, Bonnie n'est plus aussi puissante, les sorcières refusent de l'aider depuis qu'elle les a questionnées pour ma morsure et pour avoir ramené Jeremy à la vie.

E : Elle est quand même puissante. Et puis maintenant que la malédiction de Klaus est levée je n'ai plus aucune valeur. J'irai bien Damon. Si tu as si peur alors viens avec nous.

D : Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Répondit-il inquiet. Bon eh bien dans ce cas c'est moi qui conduis.

Il arrivèrent rapidement au lycée, peu de temps avant la rentrée en classe. L'extérieur du lycée était désert. Damon, Elena et Bonnie sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du lycée lorsqu'ils aperçurent Laurent adossé contre le mur de l'entrée.

Damon s'arrêta, attrapa Elena et se mit devant elle.

L : Je ne veux faire de mal à personne, annonça Laurent.

D : Mais bien sûr, t'es juste là pour dire bonjour, répondit Damon.

B : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Demanda Bonnie.

L : Elena...

D : Tellement prédictible... Eh bien je ne suis pas d'accord Mr le vampire impulsif, répliqua Damon.

L : J'ai juste besoin de son aide. Je ne lui ferai pas de mal.

D : Mais bien sûr ! La dernière fois qu'un vampire a eu besoin « de son aide » elle a dû mourir pour qu'un vieillard puisse faire ahouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu pendant les pleines lunes et même les autres nuits.

L : Dans ce cas... Laurent brandit un revolver et avant même que Damon ne puisse bouger, tira.

Damon s'écroula par terre. Il venait de recevoir une seringue de verveine.

Laurent lança ensuite des pierres en direction de Bonnie et d'Elena avec une force étonnante. Bonnie jeta alors un sort pour les immobiliser et les fit disparaître. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Elena avait disparu.

Laurent arriva après quelques minutes chez lui, portant Elena dans ses bras. Celle-ci était encore inconsciente. Sophie sortit alors de la cuisine.

S : Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

L : J'ai trouvé la solution dont nous avions besoin.

S : En la kidnappant ?

L : C'est le seul moyen d'être sûr qu'elle sera avec nous demain.

S : Génial et maintenant Damon, Bonnie vont la chercher !

L : La maison est protégée, non ? Tu m'avais dit que personne ne pouvait la voir ni la localiser mis à part nous.

S : C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Je n'ai jamais voulu la rendre captive !

L : Elle est là maintenant, c'est le plus important.

S : Bonnie et Damon ne vont pas rester sans rien faire. Je vais devoir les empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide. Sophie regarda Elena et ajouta : Depuis combien de temps dort-elle ?

L : Elle se réveillera bientôt, ne t'en fais pas.

S : As-tu le médaillon ?

L : Il est juste là. Laurent tendit sa main dans laquelle se trouvait un médaillon ancien.

Sophie le prit et l'installa sur le coup d'Elena.

Laurent commençait à partir de la chambre quand Sophie lui demanda :

S : Tu crois qu'elle me pardonnera ?

L : De quoi ?

S : De prendre la décision à sa place, de l'obliger à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut certainement pas faire.

L : Elena comprendra que ce sacrifice est la seule solution que nous ayons.

S : Mais elle n'a jamais rien demandé...et même si on veut désigner cela autrement, je ne fais que lui prendre sa vie, il n'y a rien de noble là dedans. J'agis juste de façon égoïste, tout comme je l'ai fait dans le passé.

L : Ce n'est pas égoïste si c'est pour le bien de tous. Et puis tu ne lui prends pas sa vie. Tu la dirige dans une certaine direction, c'est tout.

Elena se réveilla.

E : Ah ma tête, où suis-je ?

S : Tu es chez moi, répondit Sophie.

E : Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

S : Ne t'inquiète pas, Elena, tout va bien se passer. En fait on a besoin de ton aide.

E : Quoi ?

S : Écoute moi je vais tout te raconter, c'est promis, mais j'ai besoin que tu me crois lorsque je te dis que je ne te ferai pas de mal.

Elena perplexe scruta le regard de Sophie. Ce regard paraissait si sincère qu'elle répondit :

E : Très bien je t'écoute.

Au manoir des Salvatore, Bonnie et Damon s'étaient installés dans le salon. Damon n'était plus sous l'effet de la verveine.

B : J'ai appelé Alaric, il va venir avec le grimoire que j'ai laissé chez Elena.

D : Je ne dirais qu'une chose, merci pour cette belle performance jugy !

B : Hé je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il nous lancerait des pierres telles des balles de revolver !

D : C'était ton boulot d'assurer sa sécurité !

B : C'était le tien aussi !

Alaric entra dans le manoir, se précipita dans le salon et se plaça entre Damon et Bonnie.

A : Hé hé hé, on se calme. Ça ne sert à rien de se disputer. Tiens Bonnie voilà le livre que tu m'as demandé et la brosse à cheveux d'Elena. Dit-il en présentant les objets sous les yeux de Bonnie. Celle-ci se calma, prit les objets et répondit:

B : Merci, ça devrait pourvoir m'aider à la localiser.

Bonnie disposa la brosse à cheveux sur la table en bois devant elle.

Elle prononça ensuite la formule qu'elle avait trouvée dans le grimoire.

Pendant un minute elle se concentra mais en vain.

B : Le sortilège ne fonctionne pas. Dit-elle surprise. Je n'arrive à la localiser.

D : Génial, ajouta Damon mécontant. La sorcière ne sait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs, c'est parfait ! On n'avait justement pas assez de problèmes.

Bonnie baissait la tête face à Damon, elle ne pouvait rien répondre.

D : Bon eh bien pendant que notre sorcière sans pouvoirs cherche un moyen de redevenir utile je vais chercher dans la ville.

Damon se dirigea vers la porte mais quand il voulut sortir il fut arrêté net.

D : Bonnie, tu n'es pas drôle ! Si tu ne peux pas supporter la critique alors deviens meilleure.

B : Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Répliqua-t-elle énervée.

D : Je ne peux pas sortir ! Répondit-il avec froideur.

B : Je n'ai rien fait ! Répondit-elle pour se défendre, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle fut elle aussi bloquée à l'intérieur.

B : Alaric essaie de sortir, demanda-t-elle apeurée.

Alaric tenta aussi sa chance mais échoua comme les autres.

D : Mon téléphone ne marche pas, ajouta Damon.

Ceux de Bonnie et d'Alaric étaient dans le même état.

A : Alors on est coincés ici, sans téléphone et sans pouvoirs, c'est ça ? Demanda Alaric.

Pendant ce temps, chez Sophie et Laurent, Sophie tentait d'expliquer à Elena la situation.

S : Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer...

E : Pourquoi pas par le début. Qui es-tu ?

S : Eh bien je suis une sorcière qui a plus de 900 ans.

E : Oh mon dieu... comment est-ce possible ?

S : Eh bien je suis une hybride, je suis aussi un vampire.

Elena resta muette.

S : À vrai dire tu connais le vampire qui m'a transformé.

E : Comment ça je le connais ? Tu veux dire...que c'est un original ?

S : Oui.

E : Qui est-ce ? Elijah ou Klaus ?

S : Klaus.

E : Alors il s'agit encore de Klaus. Je ne comprends plus rien, la malédiction a déjà été levée et il a emmené Stefan avec lui, que veut-il de plus ?

S : Elena nous ne sommes pas du coté de Klaus. En vérité nous sommes ses ennemis.

E : Si tu es une sorcière de plus de 900 ans alors tu dois être assez forte pour le tuer, non ? Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de moi ?

S : Elena c'est plus compliqué que ça.

E : Alors explique-moi ! Je ne comprends rien.

S : Il y a 522 ans Klaus m'a tendu un piège. Je me suis retrouvée dans une prison.

E : Mais tu es sortie maintenant.

S : Non, je suis toujours prisonnière et ma seule porte de sortie c'est toi Elena.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : La prison des 400**

E : Je veux partir d'ici ! S'exclama Elena en tournant en rond dans la pièce.

S : Elena calme toi, répondit Sophie.

E : Tu veux que je te fasse confiance et que je te croie n'est-ce pas ?

S : Oui.

E : Alors donne moi une seule bonne raison de rester ici et d'écouter le reste de cette histoire impossible. Parce que si je te vois en face de moi ça veut bien dire que tu es libre, non ? En tout cas la plupart des gens penseraient ainsi. Elena soupira et ajouta : Alors donne moi une bonne raison de rester, rien qu'une.

Sophie resta muette.

E : C'est bien ce que je pensais. Elena se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, prête à l'ouvrir, mais fut arrêté par les paroles de Sophie.

S : Si j'arrive à sortir de cette prison...je serais capable de sauver Stefan.

Elena se retourna, surprise.

E : Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

S : Si je suis libre je pourrais retrouver et sauver Stefan.

Elena s'avança près de Sophie.

E : Je t'écoute.

Au manoir des Salvatore, le trio réfléchissait à se qui s'était passé.

A : À ton avis Bonnie que s'est-il passé? Demanda Alaric.

B : Je pense que mon sort de localisation à déclenché le sort de Sophie. Maintenant tant que son sort est maintenu je n'ai plus de pouvoirs. On ne peut pas sortir et les fréquences des opérateurs téléphoniques sont brouillées.

D : Donc tu ne peux rien faire et on est bloqués ici, ajouta Damon.

B : C'est à peu près ça.

D : Si jamais Elena meurt, je t'en tiendrai pour responsable, menaça Damon à Bonnie.

Bonnie se sentant coupable ne répliqua rien.

Chez Sophie et Laurent, Elena commençait enfin à avoir plus de détails sur la prison dont parlait Sophie.

S : En 1489, j'ai reçu un appel de sorcières que je connaissais, elles avaient besoin de mon aide. Elles étaient coincées dans une grotte en Pologne. Quand je suis venue les aider j'ai été entourée par près de 400 sorcières et elles ont unis leurs forces afin de créer une prison autour de moi. La prison qu'elles ont créée est trop puissante pour que je puisse en sortir toute seule et même avec l'aide d'autres sorcières je ne pourrais pas rompre le sortilège.

E : Mais pourquoi ces sorcières ont-elles fait ça ?

S : Klaus menaçait leurs familles.

E : Klaus est derrière tout ça...Répondit Elena mécontente. Mais elles ne pouvaient pas s'allier pour tuer Klaus au lieu de te rendre prisonnière ?

S : Klaus était relié aux familles par un sortilège, s'il mourrait, les familles feraient de même.

Elles n'avaient pas le choix.

E : Et pourquoi n'ont-elles pas tué Klaus une fois leurs familles libérées ?

S : La création de ma prison les a tuée. Elles sont mortes en créant la prison. C'était trop d'énergie pour elles. Leur mort violente a laissé une marque qui rend la prison indestructible de l'extérieur.

E : Est-ce qu'elles savaient qu'elles allaient mourir ?

S : Oui Elena, elles le savaient.

Chez les Salvatore, le trio s'ennuyait.

D : Maintenant je sais ce qu'a pu ressentir Elena quand on l'a enfermée dans sa propre maison, dit Damon. Ça craint.

B : Personne n'a dit que c'était génial, répondit Bonnie. J'espère juste qu'on ne va pas rester ici pendant des mois. Il n'y a pas de nourriture pour Alaric et moi ici, on ne survivra pas. Enfin, au moins on ne restera pas coincés pour l'éternité...

D : On dirait que je vais avoir le privilège d'avoir mon propre tombeau après tout ! Je suis le seul à n'être jamais resté coincé dedans...fallait bien que ça arrive, continua Damon.

B : Au moins il y aurait une justice, au final tu as laissé mourir de faim 26 autres méchants vampires pendant 150 ans...répliqua Bonnie.

D : Ça y est, c'est parti. Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait pour mériter une telle phrase ?

B : Rien, tu es jute Damon, je veux dire qu'en définitive tu n'es pas tout blanc. Peut être que 150 ans de réflexion ne te feraient pas de mal.

D : Bon j'en ai assez entendu, je vais vous laisser et me retirer dans ma chambre pour « réfléchir ».

Damon s'en alla alors qu'Alaric se rapprochait de Bonnie.

A : Je sais que ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre vous mais pourquoi tu le provoques ?

B : C'est juste que l'entendre se plaindre comme ça, et m'accuser d'être incapable...

A : Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute si tes pouvoirs ont été bloqués.

B : C'est vrai, mais quelque part Damon a raison, si j'étais plus puissante on ne serait peut-être pas coincés la.

A : Bonnie...

Bonnie avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

B : Et être coincée comme ça, eh bien ça me rappelle que peut-être, si j'avais été plus forte, ma grand-mère ne serait pas morte en ouvrant le tombeau. Et elle ne serait pas morte si Damon n'avait pas fait pression pour qu'on l'ouvre... Il a tué ma grand-mère Alaric, finit Bonnie en pleurant.

Chez Sophie et Laurent, Elena était toujours aussi perplexe.

E : Mais comment est-ce possible que tu sois devant moi ?

S : Je ne pouvais pas sortir de ma prison, du moins pas entièrement. Elena la moitié de mon âme est restée là-bas. Quand j'ai créé un sort pour pouvoir sortir de la prison j'ai dû dédoubler mon corps et laisser une partie de moi dans cette prison. La moitié de mes pouvoirs est restée là-bas, tout comme la moitié de mes sentiments et une partie de mes souvenirs...

E : Attends, tes sentiments ?

S : Je ne ressens plus ni l'amour, ni la joie, je ne ressens que la peine et la souffrance. Depuis 500 ans.

E : Mais je t'ai vu...

S : Quand je suis près du Doppelganger je peux ressentir la joie et l'amour.

E : Pourquoi ?

S : Je... Je ne sais pas Elena, je ne sais plus. Laurent dit que c'est certainement parce que...peu importe on n'a pas le temps. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai aussi laissé une partie de mes souvenirs là-bas.

E : Donc c'est pour ça que je suis ici ? Pour que tu ressentes des émotions ? Je ne vois comment ça pourrait aider Stefan.

S : Non Elena ce n'est pas la raison de ta présence ici. Il y a un moyen d'ouvrir ma prison, cela doit venir de moi, je veux dire de l'intérieur de la prison. Je dois devenir plus puissante.

E : Et je sers à … ? demanda Elena.

S : Je sais juste que le médaillon que tu portes contient des souvenirs qui vont m'aider à trouver une bague très puissante. Assez puissante pour me libérer.

E : Des souvenirs ? À qui appartiennent ces souvenirs ? Ce sont les tiens ?

S : Non, ce ne sont pas les miens mais ceux de la première petrova. Ta véritable ancêtre, celle dont tu es l'un des Doppelganger ...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Petrova**

**Chez Sophie et Laurent**

E : Des souvenirs de Petrova ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?

S : Je sais juste que ses souvenirs ont été enfermés dans ce médaillon. Elle était chargée de cacher la bague. Cette bague étant très puissante, quiconque la possédant pourrait en faire mauvaise usage... Petrova allait mourir, donc personne ne pourrait savoir où elle l'avait cachée. Après le rituel, ses souvenirs ont été enfermés dans ce médaillon. Ainsi il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de retrouver la bague et pour cela, il faut découvrir le contenu de ses souvenirs. Seul un hôte compatible peut voir ces souvenirs, seul un Doppelganger humain âgé de plus de 17 ans.

E : Pourquoi plus de 17 ans ?

S : Le corps humain ne peut pas supporter ce genre de chose avant l'âge de 17 ans, quand le médaillon va commencer à libérer les souvenirs, ton corps opposera une résistance, mais en définitive il acceptera ces souvenirs. C'est cette résistance qui causerait ta mort si tu n'avais pas 17 ans.

E : Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre...

S : C'est comme si un loup-garou effectuait sa première transformation à l'âge de 2 ans, le corps n'étant pas assez fort pour traverser cette épreuve, l'enfant mourrait.

E : Donc tu veux dire que je vais souffrir pendant le transfert de souvenirs ?

Sophie resta muette, son visage perplexe apeura Elena.

S : Elena, attends, c'est vrai que sur le principe tu vas souffrir, mais c'est pour ça qu'on va attendre minuit pour faire le transfert.

E : Qu'est ce que ça change ?

S : C'est la date anniversaire de la mort de Petrova. Elle était en train de mourir à cause du sortilège du sacrifice quand ses souvenirs ont été pris alors elle n'a pas « souffert » quand on les lui a pris. Laurent et moi pensons donc que tu ne souffriras pas. Je sais que c'est fou mais c'est la meilleure chance que nous ayons...

E : Si je réussi le transfert je pourrais trouver la bague, c'est ça ?

S : Oui.

E : Et si je trouve la bague tu pourras sortir de ta prison.

S : Oui.

E : Et tu pourras tuer Klaus et donc libérer Stefan.

S : Exact.

E : Alors d'accord, je le ferai. Mais je veux ta parole.

S : Tu as ma parole .Je tuerai Klaus et sauverai Stefan.

Chez les Salvatore chacun s'était approprié une partie de la maison, quand soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Damon bondit dans le hall et ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec Laurent.

D : Génial, le vampire impulsif annonça Damon.

L : C'est assez ironique comme remarque venant de toi.

D : Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être jugé sans même que l'on me connaisse...

L : Pffff encore plus ironique ! Elle t'a fait oublié, c'est bien elle ça.

D : Pardon ?

L : Tu crois vraiment que c'était notre première rencontre devant le lycée ?

D : Heu...

L : Laisse tomber, ça va prendre des heures. Ça ne l'était pas. Toi et moi on a notre propre petite histoire... Et je m'éclate car tu ne comprends rien ! Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui gagne.

D : Détecterais-je une once d'amertume ?

L : Toujours à la recherche de Katherine ? Dit Laurent l'air moqueur en ignorant la remarque de Damon.

D : Ok, j'en ai assez entendu, répondit Damon en commençant à s'éloigner de la porte.

L : Je commence juste. Tu as toujours été assez pathétique, mais là j'avoue que c'est encore pire.

D : Tu veux bien...Répondit Damon en se retournant vers Laurent avant d'être coupé par celui-ci.

L : Amoureux de la copine de ton frère, c'est encore pire que d'aimer une garce ! On dirait que l'amour à sens unique te poursuit où que tu ailles.

D : Où elle est ta copine ? Tu sais la petite brune qui s'est écroulée par terre pour te protéger

L : Ne me cherche pas !

D : Je ne fais que continuer ce que tu as commencé.

L : Puisque tu veux savoir, elle est avec ta précieuse Elena, en train de conclure un marché pour sauver l'amour de sa vie, ton petit frère Stefan.

**Chez Sophie et Laurent**

E : Tu as enlevé le sortilège placé sur la maison des Salvatore ? Demanda Elena.

S : Oui, Laurent doit être en train de mettre au courant tes amis. Merci Elena.

E : Je dois dire que je suis aussi curieuse, ces souvenirs appartenaient à mon ancêtre Petrova, et j'admets que j'aimerais en savoir plus sur cette femme qui s'est sacrifiée pour le bien de tous.

S : Eh bien ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle doit te ressembler, physiquement bien sûr, ça on sait que c'est vrai, mais je pense que c'est aussi le cas au niveau de sa personnalité.

E : Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

S : Eh bien un Doppelganger est une réincarnation d'une personne, vous avez la même âme, vous êtes constituées de la même façon. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es l'hôte, elle est toi et tu es elle.

E : Mais dans ce cas, si nous avons tout pour avoir la même personnalité, pourquoi Katherine est-elle si différente de moi ?

S : Lorsque l'on naît, peu importe comment nous sommes fait, c'est notre expérience qui crée notre personnalité. Katherine a été rejetée par sa famille et ensuite on a essayé de l'utiliser comme un vulgaire ingrédient de cuisine, elle a perdu toute confiance envers les autres elle s'est repliée sur la seule personne qui ne l'avait pas abandonné, c'est-à-dire elle-même. Quand on y repense c'est très triste. Après tout elle n'a jamais demandé à être un Doppelganger . Son destin a été décidé à sa place

Toi Elena, tu as toujours été entourée d'amour et tu as été soutenue, même si les personnes que tu aimes t'ont quittées les une après les autres, ce n'était pas par choix.

E : Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. J'en arrive même à plaindre Katherine.

S : L'une des choses à savoir dans ce monde, c'est qu'il y a toujours plusieurs façons de voir les choses et que souvent, chaque point de vue a sa part de vérité. Le monde n'est ni blanc ni noir, il est juste complètement gris. Quelque part Katherine est à prendre en pitié, tout comme elle est coupable d'absence de pitié. Dans notre monde il n'y a pas de réponse, juste des questions.

**Chez les Salvatore**

D : Que fais-tu là au fait ? Demanda Damon.

L : J'hésite.

D : Tu ne voudrais pas hésiter ailleurs dans ce cas, tu me gâches la vue.

B : Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Bonnie en s'approchant de la porte.

D : Rien laisse tomber, répondit Damon.

L : J'ai un marché à vous proposer, annonça Laurent.

B : Je vous écoute, répondit Bonnie.

L : Je fais en sorte que vous sortiez d'ici si Damon te présente des excuses.

D : Et de quoi je devrais m'excuser ?

L : Réfléchis. Excuse-toi, et vous sortez tous d'ici. Tu as jusqu'à 23 heures.

**Chez Sophie et Laurent**

E : Alors comment ça va se passer ? Demanda Elena.

S : Eh bien à minuit je jetterai un sort afin de te transférer les souvenirs contenus dans le médaillon. Le transfert sera complet quand ton corps arrêtera de s'opposer à mon sortilège.

E : Et ensuite je me souviendrai de la localisation de la bague, c'est ça ?

S : Pas exactement...

E : Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? Demanda-t-elle un peu agacée.

S : Les souvenirs vont se manifester durant les nuits, pendant que tu rêveras. Ton esprit est beaucoup plus actif la nuit en dormant, cela va permettre aux souvenirs de prendre vie et de refaire surface. Tu délivreras environ un souvenir par nuit.

E : Et quand est-ce que je saurai la localisation de la bague ?

S : Lorsque tous les souvenirs du médaillons auront été délivrés. La localisation de la bague est non seulement l'un des derniers souvenirs de Petrova mais c'est aussi l'un des plus puissants, et donc l'un des plus durs à délivrer.

E : Combien de souvenirs ont été enfermés dans ce médaillon ?

S : Je ne sais pas, Elena, je suis désolée.

E : Bon eh bien je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à ajouter...

S : Juste une chose, je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais, il est probable que tu me rencontres dans ces souvenirs. Laurent m'a dit que Petrova et moi étions des amies proches à cette époque...et je me demandais si tu accepterais que je voie aussi les souvenirs de Petrova...

E : Car se sont des choses que tu as oubliées, c'est ça ?

S : Oui... J'aurais juste à entrer dans ton rêve pour voir le souvenir que tu seras en train de voir...

Elena réfléchit un moment puis répondit :

E : Eh bien je suppose que vivre 500 ans avec des trous de mémoire doit être frustrant...

S : Ça l'est.

E : Je suppose aussi que tu aurais très bien pu entrer dans mes rêves sans même me demander mon avis.

S : Je ne me le serai jamais permise...

E : Bon très bien, j'accepte. Après tout peut-être que les choses seront plus claires si tu es là pour m'aider à comprendre le contexte historique...

S : Merci.

La nuit venait de tomber, chez les Salvatore Damon tournait en rond.

A : Il est 22h50 Damon, dit Alaric.

D : Je sais ! Bonnie... je …

B : Arrête, répondit Bonnie, ça n'a aucun sens de le dire comme ça, ça ne viendra pas du cœur, ça ne sera pas sincère.

L : Comprends-tu les conséquences de ton choix Bonnie, déclara Laurent ?

B : Poser des ultimatums de ce genre ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un de bien. Je ne sais pas si vos intentions étaient bonnes mais je refuse d'entendre Damon s'excuser de cette façon. Quand il le pensera vraiment alors je serai prête à entendre ses excuses pour être en grande partie responsable de la mort de ma grand-mère.

L : Bon eh bien ce n'était certainement pas le résultat auquel je m'attendais...mais celui-ci n'est pas si mal, répondit Laurent. Il s'éloigna alors de la maison des Salvatore puis se retourna.

L : Oh fait Bonnie, le sort a été levé il y a des heures maintenant, mais ça... tu le savais déjà, n'est ce pas ?

Bonnie ne répondit pas et Laurent disparut.

Il arriva une heure plus tard chez lui et entra dans la pièce où étaient installées Sophie et Elena.

S : Pile à l'heure, dit Sophie. Elle se retourna vers Elena et lui demanda :

S : Tu es prête ?

E : Oui...

Sophie récita la formule et le médaillon autour du cou d'Elena commença à briller intensément. Elena ferma les yeux. La maison commença à trembler et un vent fort se leva. Puis Elena ouvrit les yeux brutalement, ces derniers étaient recouverts d'une pellicule blanche, Elena était en transe. Sophie prit peur lorsqu'Elena commença à crier.

S : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Elena ? Tu souffres ? Elena réponds moi! Sophie s'agitait, Elena continuait de crier. Merde qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Soudain Elena arrêta de crier et s'évanouit. Sophie se précipita vers elle et essaya de la réveiller en la secouant fortement. Mais Elena ne revenait pas à elle. Sophie décida donc d'entrer dans le rêve d'Elena afin de pouvoir l'en sortir. Lorsque Sophie entra dans le rêve, c'est avec une Elena terrifiée qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez. En face d'elles se tenait Petrova qui enlaçait un homme caché dans la pénombre. Un homme qui sortit rapidement de l'ombre. Un seul mot put sortir de la bouche d'Elena :

E : Klaus...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Flashback**

Elena se réveilla en sursaut.

E : Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !

S : Elena, Elena calme toi, répondit Sophie.

E : Elle connaissait Klaus, ils étaient proches !

S : On ne sait pas encore Elena, il y a peut-être une explication.

E : Quelle autre preuve il te faut ? Elle l'enlaçait !

S : Elena on ne connaît pas toute l'histoire, c'est juste un premier souvenir aléatoire.

E : Après ce que j'ai vu, je ne veux plus rien savoir. C'est tellement effrayant.

S : Elena...

E : Il a tué Jenna !

S : Je sais...écoute je sais que c'est difficile de revoir le meurtrier de ta tante, je sais que tu ne le supportes pas. Mais maintenant que le transfert est fait on n'a plus le choix.

E : Je veux rentrer chez moi.

S : Ok, ok.

Elena se leva et Sophie l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie. Puis Sophie rejoignit Laurent dans la cuisine.

L : Tu as faim ? Demanda Laurent.

S : Pas vraiment. J'ai peur tu sais.

L : Peur de quoi ?

S : La vérité...

Elena venait de rentrer chez elle, encore sous le choc

A : Tu vas bien Elena ?

E : Oui ne t'inquiète pas Rick, elle ne m'a pas fait de mal.

A : Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?

E : Elle dit qu'elle connaît un moyen de sauver Stefan, et que pour ça je dois revivre des souvenirs de Petrova qui étaient contenus dans un médaillon.

A : Ok, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Elena tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es toute blanche.

E : C'est juste que je n'ai pas aimé ce que j'ai vu dans un souvenir... Je vais aller me coucher, ça a été une longue journée.

A : Euh Damon...

E : Je sais, il est dans ma chambre.

A : Oui, c'est ça.

Elena monta dans sa chambre et y vit Damon, assit sur son lit.

D : Je suis aussi prévisible que ça ? Dit-il en se levant.

E : Je te connais, c'est tout.

Damon s'approcha d'Elena.

D : C'est vrai que tu es toute pâle, dit-il tout en posant sa main sur le visage d'Elena.

Damon la regardait avec inquiétude, il posa sa main sur le front d'Elena et ajouta :

D : Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre.

Elena prit la main de Damon et l'éloigna de son front.

E : Je ne vais pas très bien c'est vrai, Elena commença à pleurer. Revoir Klaus faisait remonter à la surface la mort de Jenna.

Damon la prit alors dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Leur étreinte dura plusieurs minutes, le temps qu'Elena se calme. Elena arrêta alors de pleurer.

E : Tu t'en sors pas mal tu sais, dit Elena tout en maintenant son étreinte.

D : Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça tu sais. Je crois que je pourrais même m'y habituer.

Damon desserra son étreinte et regarda Elena avec instance et tendresse, puis il déposa ensuite un baiser sur son front avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à son lit. Elena s'allongea, Damon s'assit sur le côté du lit et caressa ses cheveux.

D : Repose toi, demain est un autre jour. Je vais rester ici ce soir, la chambre d'ami est inoccupée alors Alaric m'a proposé de rester. Bonne nuit Elena.

Damon se leva et ce dirigea vers la porte.

E : Damon...

Damon se retourna et regarda Elena.

E : Merci.

D : Pour quoi ?

E : Pour tout.

Le lendemain matin, chez les Gilbert, Damon arriva dans la cuisine où se trouvait déjà Alaric. Celui-ci préparait le petit déjeuné.

A : Bien dormi Damon ?

D : Étrangement, oui...Je sais pas, j'ai ressenti une chaleur agréable...

A : Ça s'appelle un cocon familial…être près des personnes que tu aimes, c'est chaleureux et réconfortant.

Elena arriva dans la cuisine.

E : Bonjour.

D : Bonjour Elena, répondit Damon d'une voix douce.

E : Je dois aller voir Bonnie tout de suite. Son père a été muté et ils vont déménager...

D : Elle quitte Mystic Falls ?

E : Oui. Elena se dirigea vers la porte. Je ne serais pas très longue. Je reviens dès que je lui ai dit au revoir.

Elena revint quelques heures plus tard, l'air triste, une lettre de Bonnie destinée à Jeremy dans la main. Elle monta à l'étage, glissa la lettre sous la porte de la chambre de Jeremy et redescendit dans la cuisine pour y rejoindre Damon.

Un instant plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Alaric alla ouvrir et se retrouva en face de Sophie.

S : Puis-je entrer ?

A : Elena, tu peux venir. Dit Alaric en haussant un peu la voix pour être entendu par Elena.

E : Oui Rick, répondit-elle tout en s'avançant. En arrivant devant la porte le visage d'Elena perdit sa sérénité.

S : Puis-je entrer ? Redemanda Sophie.

E : Oui, vas-y, répondit Elena.

Sophie entra. Elle se dirigea vers le salon et s'assit sur le canapé.

S : Après ce qui s'est passé hier soir j'ai essayé de trouver un moyen d'accélérer le processus de libération des souvenirs et j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui devrait nous faire gagner du temps.

E : Je t'écoute.

S : Eh bien plutôt que d'attendre les nuits afin de délivrer de nouveaux souvenirs, j'ai pensé créer un sommeil artificiel grâce à un sort, ainsi on délivrerait plus rapidement les souvenirs...

E : Si ça nous fait gagner du temps je veux bien essayer.

S : Par contre si on veut pouvoir faire ça il faudrait qu'un autre vampire partage le rêve. Ce genre de sommeil artificiel nécessite de l'énergie pour le rêveur et en partageant le rêve tu n'aurais pas à fournir d'effort supplémentaire...

D : Je viendrai aussi, déclara Damon.

S : Je m'en doutais, répondit Sophie, voilà pourquoi Laurent n'est pas avec moi.

E : Combien de temps je serai endormie ?

S : Ça dépendra, mais je pense pouvoir créer ce sommeil artificiel pendant environ une semaine, peut-être un peu moins. Laurent viendra nous faire boire du sang et posera une perfusion à Elena. De cette façon tout devrait marcher correctement.

E : Très bien je suis prête, faisons-le, répondit Elena.

S : Très bien, alors où se met-on ? Demanda Sophie. N'oublions pas que pendant une semaine nous serons inconscients...

D : Eh bien mon lit a déjà logé plus de monde que ça ….

Sophie soupira et dit :

S : Bon essayons de voir aucun sous-entendu et allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps.

Le trio se dirigea alors vers la maison des Salvatore, puis tous entrèrent dans la chambre de Damon.

D : Mettez-vous à l'aise mesdemoiselles, dit Damon avec un ton charmeur.

S : Ne commence pas, répliqua Sophie.

Elena, Damon et Sophie se placèrent sur le lit et Sophie commença à réciter la formule du sommeil artificiel. Progressivement le trio s'endormit.

Ils arrivèrent dans un jardin, les fleurs avaient éclos, c'était le début du printemps. D'immenses arbres les entouraient, une impression de légèreté flottait dans l'air. On pouvait entendre le calme des lieux accompagné d'un doux chant d'oiseaux. Les rayons du soleil se frayaient un chemin entre les fleurs dont la rosée décorait encore les pétales.

E : Où somme-nous ?

D : Je ne crois pas qu'on soit à Mystic Falls en tout cas.

S : Pour être plus précise, nous ne sommes même plus aux Etats-Unis.

E : Alors on est en Europe ? Elijah m'a dit qu'ils avaient vécu en Europe.

S : Nous sommes à Londres, enfin l'emplacement de la ville de Londres actuelle.

D : Et on est en quelle année ici ?

S : Je ne sais pas trop, mais en tout cas on est proche de l'année 1000 à 20 ans près.

D : Bah je n'imaginais pas ça comme ça.

Soudain le trio entendit les rires d'une jeune fille. Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Petrova courir dans le jardin, elle était accompagnée d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, certainement son père.

S : C'est son père...Il s'appelait Anton, expliqua Sophie à Elena et Damon.

P : Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit que les paysages seraient tout aussi délicieux ici !

Ant :Tu avais raison, un père doit savoir écouter sa fille. Tu as toujours raison.

P : Il est vrai que dernièrement on m'a rarement donné tort.

Ant : À mon vieil âge je m'assagis et tu deviens plus mature. Tu n'auras bientôt plus besoin de moi.

P : Père ! Que dîtes-vous ! Une fille a toujours besoin de son père.

Ant : C'est l'un des nombreux rôles que ton futur époux devra jouer. J'ai été invité récemment chez une respectueuse famille, tu sais ils ont de nombreux fils et je pense que l'un d'entre eux ferait un bon époux.

P : Quand devons-nous les rencontrer ?

Ant : Demain, pour le moment une grande partie de la famille est absente, la plupart part aujourd'hui pour la chasse, mais l'un des fils restera pour nous accueillir. Nous passerons la nuit dans leur château et le reste des fils devrait rentrer le lendemain.

P : Les avez-vous déjà rencontrés Père ?

Ant : J'ai rencontré le fils qui nous accueillera, il est vraiment très charmant et doux. Je dirais qu'une pointe d'innocence l'habite encore.

P : Alors nous aurons au moins cela en commun.

Ant : Ma fille, ton innocence fait partie de ton charme, mais n'oublie pas qu'elle est aussi l'une de tes plus grandes faiblesses.

P : Oui, Père.

Petrova et son père s'éloignèrent au fond du jardin, vers la forêt non loin de là.

E : Vous croyez que la famille dont il parle est celle des originaux ?

S : En tout cas ça expliquerait l'étreinte que nous avons surprise hier...

D : Est-ce que j'ai été le seul à être resté bouche bée lorsqu'il a dit « innocence » ?

E : Damon on ne sait pas encore si le fils qui les accueillera est Klaus, ni même s'il s'agit d'Elijah !

D : En tout cas ils vont bien déchanter quand ils vont apprendre que la respectable famille est en fait une famille de vampires...

S : Venez, il faut que l'on suive Petrova.

D : Pourquoi ? Le souvenir n'est pas terminé ?

S : Il continu. Ici l'environnement est assez spécial, le souvenir englobe les moments où Petrova est présente mais si on décide de s'éloigner d'elle alors on peut voyager dans le souvenir et on peut aller par exemple dans une autre pièce et voir des choses que même Petrova n'a pas vu...

E : Tu veux dire qu'on peut savoir ce qui se passait autour de Petrova ?

S : Oui et je crois que pendant notre « séjour » ici on ferait parfois mieux de se séparer, comme ça on en apprendrait plus sur ce qui s'est passé.

Une lumière intense les envahit recouvrant le ciel et les alentours. Pendant une seconde cette lumière fut la seule chose qu'ils virent. Quand celle-ci disparut, Elena, Damon et Sophie virent Petrova, arrivée seule près du château.

Petrova s'avançait vers les jardins du château et commençait à respirer le parfum des fleurs qui formaient alors un cercle autour d'une fontaine.

Quelques instants après, un homme arriva du fond du jardin. Petrova releva la tête et observa le jeune homme avec attention, son visage montrait une fascination évidente le charme du jeune homme avait fait effet instantanément.

K : Mademoiselle, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

P : Petrova et vous êtes ?

K : A priori votre escorte pour aujourd'hui. Répondit-il en souriant. Je m'appelle Nicklaus.

P : Où sont donc partis vos frères ?

K : À la chasse.

P : Et pourquoi êtes-vous resté ici ?

K : Eh bien la courtoisie me pousserait à dire que c'était pour le plaisir de vous rencontrer, mais la franchise serait plutôt qu'il s'agit d'une punition donnée par mon père. Après mûre réflexion, je dirais que cette punition me convient amplement...Et vous Petrova, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

P : La courtoisie me pousserait à dire qu'il m'était impossible de manquer l'opportunité de rencontrer un homme tel que vous, mais la franchise serait plutôt que je suis le bon vouloir de mon père. Après mûre réflexion, j'ai la confirmation que mon père est un homme de goût.

Klaus esquissa un sourire amusé qui lui fut rendu par Petrova.

K : Nous semblons avoir des perspectives différentes au sujet de nos pères...Espérons que cette divergence sera la seule, conclut Nicklaus.

Les deux étrangers entreprirent alors une promenade dans la forêt, sous les yeux intéressés d'Elena, Damon et Sophie. Après plus d'une heure de marche et de conversation Nicklaus et PetrovJe n'ai plus de pouvoirsa s'arrêtèrent près d'un massif de roses.

Petrova y accordait une importance assez évidente pour que Nicklaus comprenne le message.

Il se pencha sur les roses et en cueillit une mais s'écorcha le doigt contre une épine.

P : Vous saignez ! S'exclama Petrova.

K : Ce n'est rien. Nicklaus lécha alors la petite plaie causée par l'épine. Regardez, il n'y a plus rien ! Ajouta-t-il en montrant son doigt.

P : Vous vous trompez, vous saignez encore, répondit-elle en lui montrant la petite goutte de sang qui venait d'apparaître.

Elena et Sophie restèrent bouche bée.

D : Quoi ?

E : Oh mon dieu, sa blessure...

D : Quoi sa blessure ?

S : Elle ne se referme pas...

Klaus est encore humain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Triangle**

**Une nouvelle lumière blanche envahit l'atmosphère**

Damon, Elena et Sophie étaient cette fois dans la maison où vivait Nicklaus. Petrova et lui prenaient le petit-déjeuner sur une table carrée gigantesque.

P : Il semblerait que la chasse prenne plus de temps que prévu, fit remarquer Petrova.

K : Une fois que mon père a trouvé une proie...il ne se résigne pas...il fait tout ce qu'il faut pour obtenir la bête tant convoitée.

P : Cette détermination serait-elle une particularité familiale ? Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement.

K : Je le crains, répondit Nicklaus avec un ton charmeur.

E : Le flirt entre ces deux là n'est pas banal, commenta Elena.

D : Quoi tu es jalouse ? Tu veux qu'on essaie ? Dit Damon avec son ton moqueur habituel.

Elena lança alors un regard plus que perplexe à Damon.

S : Humm, arrêtez de faire du bruit, on n'entend plus rien, ajouta Sophie pour calmer le jeu.

K : Votre père se plaît-il dans ses appartements ?

P : Comment pourrait-il remettre en doute votre hospitalité si délicate ?

K : Et vous, vos appartements vous conviennent-ils ?

P : La beauté du décor est indéniable, cependant je ressens comme un vide, une absence.

K : Ne serait-ce pas plutôt un manque de présence ? Répondit Nicklaus d'un ton mielleux.

Damon posa alors sa main sur l'épaule d'Elena et répliqua avec ironie :

D : Bon Elena, je vois bien que t'es jalouse alors c'est promis quand on se réveillera Je te ferai un massage.

E : Damon ! S'écria-t-elle agacée.

_Seigneur Nicklaus, s'écria une servante, votre père nous a fait parvenir un message, la chasse durera encore deux semaines de plus.

P : Une chasse d'un mois, il est vrai que votre père n'aime guère la défaite.

K : Me ferez-vous l'honneur de rester jusqu'à son retour ?

P : Le but de ma visite fut en tout premier lieu de rencontrer votre famille, comment pourrais-je m'en aller comme une voleuse?

K : Je me réjouis de l'entendre.

La lumière blanche réapparut puis disparut laissant le trio à l'entrée du château. La famille de Nicklaus revenait enfin de la chasse. Anton, Nicklaus et Petrova les attendaient.

Quand le peloton arriva, Anton s'avança et partit discuter avec le père de Nicklaus. Les frères de Nicklaus rejoignirent leurs appartements à l'exception de l'un d'entre eux. Celui-ci s'avança vers Nicklaus.

K : Bonjour Elijah, annonça Nicklaus en saluant son frère. Laisse-moi te présenter Petrova

Elijah observa la jeune fille avec fascination, il était clair que celui-ci n'était pas indifférent au charme de la jeune étrangère.

El : Voici donc la jeune femme que père a fait attendre un mois, dit Elijha en reprenant ses esprits. Enchanté mademoiselle, j'admire votre persévérance. Elijah s'inclina et baisa la main de Petrova.

P : Enchantée, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

D : Dis Elena, il te regardait aussi comme ça ? Demanda Damon un peu inquiet.

E : La première fois il a surtout eu un regard surpris puisque je n'étais pas censée exister.

D : Eh bien je ne sais pas s'il s'est passé quelque chose entre ces deux là mais c'est évident que la foudre vient de tomber.

La lumière blanche apparut de nouveau les amenant cette fois-ci dans le salon où se trouvaient Elijah et Petrova.

P : Savez-vous où est Nicklaus ?

El : Il est dans le jardin. Mais je vous conseille d'attendre son retour au château.

S : Je vais aller voir ce que fait Klaus, restez ici pour voir si vous apprenez quelque chose d'intéressant.

E : D'accord, répondit Elena.

P : Quelque chose est-il arrivé ?

El : Notre père et lui se sont une fois de plus querellés.

P : J'espérais que cela n'arrive plus.

El : Je n'en doutais pas moins de vous. Mais je crains qu'il soit inutile d'espérer. Il semblerait que quelque chose les empêche d'être en accord.

P : L'amour entre parents et enfants aura raison de leur querelle.

El : L'amour...soupira Elijah. J'ai souvent entendu ce mot de votre bouche.

P : C'est un sentiment auquel j'accorde beaucoup d'importance, plus encore depuis que j'ai rencontré votre frère. J'ai cru remarquer l'absence d'une compagne auprès de vous, est-elle partie en voyage ?

El : Je n'ai point de compagne Mlle Petrova et je pense ne jamais en avoir.

P : Mais comment pourriez-vous connaître l'amour s'il en est ainsi ?

El : Je ne crois pas en l'Amour Mlle Petrova.

P : Ce fait est bien trop triste pour que je l'accepte Elijah. Si l'on ne croit pas en l'amour, pourquoi souhaiterions-nous vivre ?

Elijah resta silencieux.

**Pendant ce temps dans le jardin**

Nicklaus avait l'air en colère et tournait en rond. Une silhouette s'approchait au loin. Nicklaus dirigea alors son regard vers elle. On pouvait apercevoir, l'allure d'une robe progressivement se dessiner. Nicklaus observa alors la jeune femme qui s'approchait de lui. Elle était dotée de longs cheveux noirs, quelque peu ondulés, qui flottaient légèrement dans l'air, au fil de ses pas.

S : Oh mon dieu...soupira Sophie.

Nicklaus s'approcha de la jeune fille.

S : Vous devez sûrement être Nicklaus, déclara cette dernière.

K : Oui... oui en effet. À qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda Nicklaus un peu troublé.

S : Je m'appelle Sophia.

K : Je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de faire votre connaissance, répondit Nicklaus en baisant la main de Sophia.

S : Je viens juste d'arriver dans votre beau pays. C'est très différent de la Bulgarie.

Klaus observa avec attention la nouvelle arrivante. Une pointe de fascination l'avait envahi.

K : Et que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Dit-il sur un ton charmeur.

S : Je viens voir ma meilleure amie, Petrova.

K : Oh ! Répondit Nicklaus surprit, eh bien, elle est à l'intérieur.

Nicklaus commençait alors à accompagner Sophia vers la maison mais celle-ci l'arrêta.

K : Qui y a-t-il ? Demanda Nicklaus.

S : Puisque j'en ai l'occasion, j'aimerais entendre vos projets concernant Petrova. Je sais qu'il est une tâche difficile de décrire ses sentiments, mais je voudrais savoir quels sont les vôtres.

K : Mes sentiments pour Petrova ?

S : C'est exact. Ne soyez pas gêné, parlez librement, je ne suis qu'une amie, ajouta-t-elle en se voulant rassurante.

K : Eh bien elle est charmante.

S : Est-ce là tout ?

K : Elle a cette gentillesse que peu de femmes possèdent.

S : Mais encore ?

K : Sa beauté est sans pareille.

S : L'aimez-vous ?

Nicklaus resta muet, la question de Sophia l'avait surpris. Nicklaus leva légèrement les yeux vers le ciel. La question de Sophia ne possédait vraisemblablement pas de réponse évidente.

K : Je...

Nicklaus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase quand une averse fit rage. Il attrapa Sophia par la taille et tous deux coururent vers le château. Une fois arrivés, Nicklaus retira sa main de la taille de Sophia et celle-ci essaya de sécher ses cheveux en les frottant ensemble.

Une servante arriva en courant avec des serviettes. Nicklaus en prit une et la déposa sur les épaules de Sophia.

S : Merci, répondit celle-ci.

Nicklaus attrapa une autre serviette et commença à s'en servir pour sécher les cheveux de Sophia.

S : Laissez, je vais le faire, dit Sophia d'une voix gênée.

K : C'est un plaisir, répondit Nicklaus.

Sophia prit alors la main de Nicklaus et ajouta :

S : Je vais le faire.

K : Mais... Nicklaus s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Petrova arriver. Damon et Elena la suivaient.

P : Je ne puis le croire ! S'écria Petrova.

Nicklaus avait l'air surpris et gêné à la fois, mais Petrova ne le remarqua même pas et se précipita vers Sophia.

P : Sophia ! Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu venais aujourd'hui ! Ne devais-tu pas venir dans un mois ?

S : J'ai avancé mon arrivée.

Sophia enlaça alors Petrova. Les deux jeunes filles avaient l'air d'être très heureuses de se voir. Petrova desserra alors Sophia et se tourna vers Nicklaus.

K : Je vois que votre joie est sans pareille, dit alors Nicklaus. À quand remonte donc votre dernière rencontre ?

S : Cinq mois à vrai dire, depuis qu'elle est venue s'installer dans votre pays, répondit Sophia.

P : L'attente fut insoutenable ! Ajouta Petrova.

S : Tu sais bien que c'était un mal nécessaire, répondit Sophia. Mais il fallait bien que je rencontre le fabuleux Nicklaus.

P : Veillez m'excuser Nicklaus, je me suis permise de tout lui raconter sur vous par lettre.

K : Je ne vois là aucun mal. J'espère cependant avoir eu un portrait élogieux.

S : Il l'était, répondit Sophia.

Le sourire de Petrova ne s'effaçait pas, ce qui surprit Nicklaus.

K : Je vois qu'un fort lien vous unis toutes les deux.

S : Oui, il est vrai que beaucoup de personnes sont surprises de cet attachement que nous avons l'une pour l'autre, ajouta Sophia.

P : Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ! Continua Petrova.

S : Où est... commença Sophia.

P : Oh, père est dans le jardin, continua Petrova.

K : Quelle synchronisation ! Finissez-vous souvent la phrase de l'autre.

P : Oui cela nous arrive souvent ! Répondit Petrova. Entre sœurs c'est tout naturel.

Nicklaus afficha alors un visage paniqué.

K : Vous êtes...commença Nicklaus troublé.

S : Sœurs. Finit Sophia en comprenant son inconfort.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Laurent**

Le trio se réveilla. Il faisait nuit dehors.

S : Oh mon dieu...

E : Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit !

S: Elena, je ne savais pas.

E : Quoi ça aussi tu l'as oublié ?

D : Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

E : Plus tard Damon.

S : Je te le jure Elena, je suis aussi choquée que toi.

E : Mais comment c'est possible ? Je ne suis pas une sorcière et Katherine non plus !

S : Je ne sais pas Elena. Mais quelqu'un doit le savoir.

D : Ah oui ? Et qui ça ? Si toi même tu ne le sais pas !

Sophie partit en super vitesse.

D : Ok, merci pour la réponse.

Sophie arriva chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Laurent faire la cuisine. En rage elle se jeta sur lui en le prenant par le cou et le plaqua contre le frigidaire.

L : Qu'est ce qui te prend ! Dit Laurent avec beaucoup de mal.

S: Tu le savais! Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Sophie était devenue incontrôlable, elle lança de toutes ses forces Laurent contre le mur de la cuisine ce qui le réduit en cendres.

Laurent essaya de se relever mais Sophie le reprit par le cou et le plaqua contre l'autre mur de la cuisine.

L : Si tu continues comme ça on prendra notre petit-déjeuner dans la salle de bain, dit Laurent d'une voix faible.

Sophie le balança alors contre le sol créant ainsi un trou en plein milieu du plancher de la cuisine. Laurent se releva, tant bien que mal et regarda Sophie avec étonnement. Elle ne l'avait jamais brutalisé de la sorte. C'était une première.

S : Ça t'amusait ? Merde pourquoi !

L : Oui c'est la question que je me pose. Pourquoi tu t'énerves contre moi ?

S : Petrova.

L : Quoi Petrova...Laurent ne continua pas sa phrase. Une idée lui vint soudain. Oh non, pas ça.

S : « Oh non pas ça » ?

L : Écoute, je sais que tu es en colère et que tu as envie de me tuer, je comprends, et je ne t'arrêterai pas si tu veux vraiment le faire. Mais je te demande juste d'écouter mes raisons, pour t'avoir caché la vérité et pour t'avoir menti.

S : Depuis combien de temps tu le savais ? Hein ! Depuis combien de temps tu savais que Petrova était ma sœur !

L : Depuis le début. C'est toi qui me l'as dit. Et à cause de la prison tu l'as oubliée. C'est juste... Laurent regarda Sophie avec tendresse puis reprit :

L : C'est juste que je croyais que ça serait plus facile si tu croyais que c'était juste une amie. J'ai cru que tu souffrirais moins de son absence si tu pensais cela, si tu avais su que c'était ta sœur...Laurent avait maintenant de la peur dans les yeux.

L : J'avais peur que tu fasses une bêtise, soupira-t-il.

S : Je ne me serais pas tuée. Je ne ferai jamais ça. Si je devais mourir ça serait pour sauver quelqu'un.

Si ça avait été insoutenable j'aurais juste appuyé sur le bouton, j'aurais tout éteint. Tu sais que je peux encore le faire.

L : Je sais. J'avais juste peur, tu sais comme moi ce que l'on peut faire quand on a peur.

S : Tu m'as menti, tu sais bien qu'il a fallu du temps pour que je t'accorde ma confiance ! Comment as-tu pu tout bousiller comme ça ? Si tu m'as menti sur ça alors comment-puis-je être sûr que tu ne me mens pas à propos d'autre chose ?

Sophie commença à s'approcher de Laurent.

L : Non ne fais pas ça ! Arrête ! Demanda alors Laurent.

S : L'hypnose est le seul moyen de savoir si tu me dis la vérité !

L : Tu sais très bien ce que l'hypnose représente pour moi. Si tu fais ça c'est moi qui perdrais toute confiance en toi. Tu l'as dit, il m'a fallu tellement de temps pour gagner ta confiance mais il m'en a fallu aussi pour avoir confiance en toi. En m'hypnotisant maintenant tu sais que tu ne vaudras pas mieux que lui. J'ai été son esclave pendant plus de 300 ans ! Ne fais pas ça, criait-il en pleurant.

L : Je t'en supplie. Si je devais perdre cette confiance qui nous unit, alors moi je n'hésiterais pas.

Ma vie n'a pas de sens si la personne qui me l'a rendue utilise l'hypnose contre moi.

Laurent soupira tout en sanglotant.

L : Le sauveur ne peut pas devenir le tueur.

Suite aux paroles de Laurent, Sophie elle aussi se mit à pleurer.

S : Je ne ferai pas comme lui, je...je...je n'utiliserai pas l'hypnose, c'est promis. Tu as ma parole, dit alors Sophie d'une voix calme et tremblante.

L : Je n'ai pas menti sur autre chose, je te le promets. Tu as ma parole. Je voulais juste te protéger, de la même façon que tu m'as protégé.

Devant la maison des Gilbert, Damon raccompagnait Elena.

D : Comment tu te sens ?

E : Je vais bien, juste un peu fatiguée.

D : Et émotionellement ?

E : Là c'est autre chose. Ma tête est plus que renversée.

D : Elle a pourtant l'air droite, répondit Damon en rigolant.

Elena esquissa un petite sourire.

E : C'est juste que Klaus avait l'air si gentil, prévenant et il ressentait vraiment des émotions... Le Klaus humain est tellement différent du Klaus que je connais. C'est incroyable à quel point le fait de devenir un vampire peut changer quelqu'un...

D : J'en ai fait l'expérience.

E : Que veux-tu dire ?

D : Elena, tu sais je n'ai pas toujours été un tueur. J'avais moi aussi des sentiments. Damon lança alors son petit regard supérieur et ajouta :

D : Je n'étais pas Stefan, bien évidemment, j'étais moins ennuyeux que lui.

E : Damon !

D : Bref, Elena, j'étais différent moi aussi. Et puis avant les vampires, ma vie était plus simple, banale sans aucun doute, mais plus simple. J'étais juste le fils Salvatore que son père désapprouvait. Stefan bien sûr était le fils prodigue.

Mais même ça, ça ne me dérangeait pas, Stefan et moi ne nous entendions pas moins bien pour

autant. Tu vois quand on a vu Petrova et Sophia ensemble, j'ai repensé à Stefan et moi avant que Katherine n'arrive dans nos vies et ne chamboule tout.

Les frères Salvatore, meilleurs amis pour la vie. Puisque nous sommes morts, cette phrase aura toujours été vraie.

E : Je suis vraiment désolée.

D : Voyons Elena, tu ne vas pas aussi dire que c'est de ta faute !

E : Eh bien...

D : Elena, non, arrête.

Elena semblait réellement touchée par les dires de Damon. Elle hésita un moment puis se décida. Elle monta sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Damon.

E : Bonne nuit Damon.

D : Bonne nuit, Elena.

Elena entra et monta dans sa chambre. Quand elle ouvrit sa porte elle vit que Sophie l'attendait, assise sur le lit.

E : Que fais-tu ici ?

S : Je viens te tenir au courant des nouvelles que j'ai.

E : Très bien je t'écoute. Elena s'assis sur le lit elle aussi.

S : Ma mère était apparemment une sorcière et mon père un humain. Ma mère serait morte en me mettant au monde et mon père aurait décidé de quitter son pays d'origine, la France, pour aller en Bulgarie, le pays où mes parents rêvaient de vivre. C'est là-bas qu'il aurait rencontré la femme avec qui il a eu Petrova. Petrova et moi sommes demi-sœurs, nous avons le même père. C'est ce que m'a dit Laurent.

E : Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit avant ?

S : Il dit qu'il m'a menti pour me protéger, que j'aurais trop souffert si j'avais su.

E : Au fait, comment as-tu rencontré Laurent ?

S : Eh bien Laurent a été transformé par Klaus, peu de temps après avoir été victime de la malédiction. Il s'est servit de lui pendant plus de 300 ans en utilisant l'hypnose. Un jour Klaus l'a envoyé pour me tuer. Je tuais ses rippers un à un alors il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Laurent m'a cherché pendant 50 ans et il m'a finalement trouvée. C'était son ripper préféré, mais quand je me suis retrouvée face à lui, j'ai vu autre chose qu'un tueur. J'ai vu une grande humanité, qu'on avait enterrée depuis trop longtemps. Alors je l'ai attiré dans un piège.

**Année 1305**

Laurent était retenu dans une grotte et ne pouvait pas sortir à cause d'un sort.

L : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir.

Sophie s'approcha de lui et lui répondit :

S : Parce que j'ai jeté un sort sur la grotte.

L : Un sort ?

S: Quel âge as-tu ?

L : Plus de 300 ans.

S : Alors tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup de différence avec moi. Qui t'envoie ?

Laurent ne répondit pas.

S : De toute façon je suis presque sûre de la réponse. Klaus n'est-ce pas ?

Laurent resta silencieux.

S : C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon, eh bien c'est ton jour de chance ! Je ne vais pas te tuer. Tout d'abord tu vas rester ici pendant une semaine, comme ça tu n'auras plus de sang humain dans ton système. L'envie de tuer disparaîtra, et puisque ton bouton contre les sentiments, ne marche plus tu vas peut-être enfin pouvoir ressentir de la culpabilité. Crois-moi, une fois installée elle ne partira pas. Elle sera ta plus forte arme contre toi-même. On se revoit dans une semaine alors, et si je vois qu'on peut vraiment te sauver alors je ferai le nécessaire pour que tu vois ce que tu prends en tuant.

Une semaine plus tard, Laurent était devenu blanc, assis par terre, les yeux fermés.

S : Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir envie de danser on dirait.

Sophie commença à réciter une formule, Laurent reprit alors des couleurs et ouvrit les yeux.

Il se releva et fixa Sophie.

S : Qu'est ce que tu ressens ? Est-ce que tu as faim ?

L : Non.

S : Bon le sortilège a bien marché. Tu n'as toujours pas de sang dans ton système donc normalement ton envie de tuer sans réfléchir doit avoir quitté ton corps. Maintenant, dis-moi, que ressens-tu ?

L : J'ai envie de mourir.

S : Non ça serait trop facile.

L : Tuez-moi, je ne changerai pas.

S : Tu viens de le faire, tu me dis de te tuer, tu n'essaies même pas de me leurrer. On dirait que j'avais raison. Une semaine a suffit pour faire remonter à la surface un peu d'humanité. Bon très bien voilà ce que l'on va faire. J'ai le pouvoir de te montrer à nouveau ce qu'est la vie d'humain, enfin en quelque sorte. À partir de maintenant tu vas perdre tes « pouvoirs » et je vais te montrer la valeur de la vie humaine. Nous verrons bien comment les choses évoluent. Si je vois que ça ne marche pas alors cette fois-ci je te tuerai.

**De nos jours**

S : Il m'a fallu 50 ans pour le résigner et 50 pour lui faire entièrement confiance. Ce n'était pas facile tu sais Elena.

E : Et maintenant ? Lui fais-tu confiance ?

S : J'en ai envie. Oui.

**Année 1492**

Laurent marche dans les bois. Il s'arrête devant une silhouette.

L : Elle est sortie de la prison, enfin une partie d'elle. Elle a oublié beaucoup de choses. Elle ne sait que très peu de choses sur les événements qui ont eu lieu du temps de Petrova. Elle ne sait même plus qu'elles étaient sœurs. Comme elle a encore des souvenirs très flous d'elle alors je lui ai dit qu'elles étaient meilleures amies.

La silhouette s'avança et la lumière de la pleine lune illumina son visage.

K : Quelle ironie, répondit Klaus. Je suis fier de toi.

L : Combien de temps dois-je rester avec elle ?

K : Eh bien si elle veut pouvoir sortir complètement de sa prison, il lui faudra certainement plus de puissance, puisqu'on ne peut l'ouvrir que de l'intérieur. Elle n'a donc pas le choix. Il faut qu'elle trouve la bague. Klaus fit alors un sourire de réjouissance puis conclut :

K : Reste avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait la bague et puis apporte-la moi, je verrai ensuite ce que je ferai de Sophia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : L'absence...**

La pluie avait envahi Mystic Falls, les rues étaient désertes, le ciel était blanc. C'était un dimanche triste qui n'annonçait rien de bien. Jeremy restait toujours dans sa chambre et Alaric déprimait dans le salon. Elena essayait de le réconforter mais en vain. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, cela faisait deux mois jour pour jour que Jenna était morte.

Elena non plus n'allait pas bien, entre les révélations des souvenirs qu'elle avait vus, l'existence de sentiments chez un Klaus humain, et sa relation avec Damon, Elena ne savait plus quoi penser. La journée allait définitivement être longue. Laurent étais une fois de plus dans la cuisine en train de faire le petit-déjeuner.

S : Tu fais des œufs ?

L : Oui.

S : Merci ! Répondit Sophie avec un grand sourire.

L : Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Elena et lui dire le reste de l'histoire que je t'ai racontée hier soir.

S : C'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire. Sophie s'approcha de Laurent et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Je te fais confiance.

L : Je sais.

Sophie quitta la cuisine et partit en super vitesse chez Elena. Lorsqu'elle arriva elle vit Elena, devant la chambre de Jenna, en larmes.

S : Elena ? Dit Sophie d'une voix douce pour ne pas effrayer Elena.

Elena se retourna, sécha ses larmes et esquissa un léger sourire.

E : Salut. Que me vaut la visite de ma sœur d'un autre temps ?

S : Je viens t'apporter un peu plus de détails à ce sujet.

E : Je t'en pris entre, dit Elena en montra la porte de sa chambre à Sophie.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient assises sur le lit.

S : Plusieurs souvenirs que j'avais, ont soudain pris beaucoup de sens et grâce à Laurent je peux t'en raconter davantage.

E : Sur Petrova ?

S: Oui, sur elle et sur moi.

E : Raconte-moi tout sur elle.

S : Petrova aimait quand il pleuvait. Elle disait que les paysages révélaient leur vraie nature sous la pluie. Elle avait le don de voir le meilleur en chacun de nous. Même si elle éprouvait une certaine jalousie envers moi parce que j'avais des pouvoirs et elle non, elle ne m'a jamais détesté. Nous avons vécu comme de véritables sœurs de sang, du moins c'est comme ça que je le vois maintenant. Nous étions très proches, c'est pour ça que j'ai cru aux mensonges de Laurent. Mais maintenant que je connais la vérité, les choses deviennent plus claires.

E : On dirait que c'était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable.

S : Elle l'était, mais elle avait un grand défaut. Elle était têtue, dès qu'une idée était entrée dans sa tête, personne ne pouvait l'en déloger. Quand j'y repense, Katherine et toi avez ce même trait dans votre personnalité. Tout comme Petrova, vous protégez sous n'importe quel prétexte les personnes que vous aimez, ma sœur le faisait avec moi, tu le fais avec ta famille et Katherine le fait avec la seule personne qui a toujours été là et qui ne l'a jamais abandonné, elle même.

Elena resta silencieuse pendant une minute puis enchaîna :

E : Que sais-tu d'autre ?

S : Eh bien elle était très douce et déterminée. Et elle avait peur de voir ceux qu'elle aimait souffrir.

E : Et elle est morte en se sacrifiant. C'est une histoire trop triste. Elena se leva de son lit mais Sophie l'attrapa par le poignet.

S : Il y a autre chose.

**Bulgarie il y a plus de 900 ans, Petrova à 16 ans et Sophia 18**

P : Père a dit que nous partirions pour l'Angleterre quand j'aurai 17 ans. On va bientôt pourvoir découvrir le monde !

S : À propos de cela, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. Je sais que nous avons attendu ça depuis l'âge de 10 ans, depuis la mort de maman, mais je vais devoir retarder mon départ.

P : Pardon ? Mais pourquoi ?

S : Elles m'ont acceptée... Elles vont procéder à mon adhésion.

P : Tu parles de ce groupe de sorcières très puissantes ? Mais je croyais qu'elles n'acceptaient plus de nouveaux membres ?

S : Elles ont changé d'avis, elles ont dit qu'elles prévoyaient pour moi un destin bien plus grand que je ne l'imaginais. Elles ont dit que comme j'avais encore beaucoup à apprendre je devais rester pour recevoir leur enseignement.

P : Mais...mais...

S : C'est ma destinée, Petrova. Je serai celle qui chassera le mal absolue et rétablira l'équilibre. Les yeux de Sophia brillaient de milles feux. Sa fierté étant sans égal.

P : Mais je croyais qu'il y avait déjà un équilibre.

S : Les oracles ont prédit qu'une force maléfique allait arriver sur notre terre.

P : Et tu y mettras un terme c'est ça ? Tu sais très bien ce que cela veut dire ! Le rétablissement de l'équilibre implique toujours un sacrifice humain ! Tu veux vraiment mourir ?

S : Mais que vas-tu chercher là ? Personne ne va mourir ! Qui a parlé de sacrifice ?

P : Je ne suis pas dupe. Il faut toujours un sacrifice.

S : J'irai bien, je t'en fais la promesse. Tu as ma parole que je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour rester en vie. Peu importe quelle sera la mission qu'elles me confiront, je te le promets, je ne mourrai pas.

**De nos jours**

E : Voilà pourquoi tu es arrivée cinq mois après Petrova.

S : Oui Elena.

E : Quelle mission t'ont-elles donné ?

S : Tu ne devines pas ?

Elena avait l'ai perplexe. Soudain un bruit de fracas interrompit la conversation.

Elena se précipita dans les escaliers accompagnée de Sophie et vit Alaric, allongé par terre, complètement saoul.

E : Il a vidé la bouteille de Whisky.

S: Je le monte dans sa chambre, proposa Sophie.

E : Merci.

Elena se mit alors à se remémorer des moments passés avec Jenna... Elle revoyait encore Jenna, le jour de la rentrée des classes, disant qu'elle pourrait faire des toasts pour eux. Ou bien Jenna dans la chambre de Jérémy à la recherche de drogues tout en se persuadant qu'elle était un mauvais tuteur. Ou bien lorsqu'elle avouait à Elena que sa première pensée, lorsque l'avocat lui avait annoncé qu'elle serait leur tuteur, était qu'elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse. Elena revoyait même Klaus lui planter un pieux dans le cœur. Une larme descendit alors le long de la joue d'Elena.

S : Elena ?

Elena essuya ses larmes et se retourna vers Sophie.

S : Tu montes ?

Elena monta les escaliers et s'assit de nouveau avec Sophie.

S : Est ce que ça va ?

E : Oui. Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, les sorcières, quelle mission t'ont-elles donnée ?

S : Elena, elles voulaient que je chasse le mal absolu, c'est ce que j'ai fait, même si je ne connais pas tous les détails, je connais la conclusion. Elena c'est moi qui ai posé cette malédiction sur Klaus.

J'ai tué ma propre sœur.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Sentiments, sentiments...****  
**  
Elena n'arrivait pas à croire les paroles de Sophie, tout devenait à la fois confus et très clair. Sophie avait posé cette malédiction sur Klaus, il ne pouvait alors plus se transformer en loup-garou, l'équilibre à l'époque avait été rétabli. Klaus s'était alors vengé plus de 400 ans après et avait fait enfermer Sophie dans une prison sacrifiant ainsi 400 sorcières.  
Mais pourquoi Petrova ? Pourquoi était-ce elle qui avait été sacrifiée ? Comment Sophie avait-elle pu accepter cela ? Pourquoi le Doppelganger avait-il été créé ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement garder la bague et donc ne pas avoir à la cacher et à attendre le retour du Doppelganger pour pouvoir la retrouver ? Pourquoi Klaus avait-il transformé Sophie alors qu'elle est celle qui le maudira peu de temps après ?

Il restait encore tant de questions...Et même Sophie n'avait pas toutes les réponses...  
E : Mais comment est-ce arrivé ? J'avoue que je ne comprends pas tout...  
S : Eh bien comme je te l'ai dit je ne connais pas tous les détails non plus, je ne me souviens plus de la scène du sacrifice, ni même comment on en est arrivés là. Laurent m'a raconté ce que je viens de te raconter mis à part les descriptions que je t'ai fait d'elle, toute la partie historique m'a été racontée. Même Laurent ne connaît pas beaucoup plus de choses, seuls les souvenirs de Petrova vont pouvoir nous aider à comprendre.  
E : Et tu fais vraiment confiance à Laurent ? Je veux dire si il a été aux côtés de Klaus pendant 300 ans, peux-tu réellement lui faire confiance ? Klaus l'avait quand même chargé de t'éliminer...  
S : Je sais que tu as des doutes Elena, c'est normal, mais je connais bien Laurent, il est à mes côtés depuis près de 600 ans maintenant ... Fais-moi confiance quand je te dis de lui faire confiance.  
E : Mais quand même...  
S : Elena, tu as confiance en moi ? Dit Sophie d'une voix douce.  
E : Oui.  
S : Alors fais lui confiance.  
Les deux jeunes filles restèrent silencieuses pendant 5 minutes. Elena avait l'air perplexe.  
S : Damon vient d'arriver.  
E : Je lui ai demandé de passer, Alaric et lui sont devenus vraiment proches depuis...le passage de Klaus. En définitive, ils ont tous les deux perdu quelqu'un pendant cette période.  
S : À ce propos, comment vas-tu ?  
E : Comment ça ?  
S : Eh bien Stefan est parti et pourtant la vie continue...  
E : Stefan me manque c'est vrai, je ne peux pas le nier. Et même si je veux lui en vouloir de m'avoir laissée sans même un mot, je comprends sa décision. J'avais la même logique que lui pendant tout ce temps. La famille d'abord, le reste après. On approche du souvenir du lieu où est cachée la bague, alors on pourra bientôt l'aider. C'est en pensant à ça que je m'accroche.  
S : Et en ce qui concerne Damon ?  
E : Pardon ? Dit Elena d'une voix surprise.  
S : Oui, Damon. Elena tu ne crois quand même pas que je ne me rends pas compte de la situation ?  
E : Eh bien c'est que...  
S : Tu es confuse n'est-ce pas ?  
E : C'est évident.  
S : Je pense que la question n'est pas de savoir si tu pourrais aimer Damon, mais s'il est concevable pour toi qu'il soit possible d'aimer deux personnes en même temps. Car de mon point de vue il est clair que tu aimes Stefan mais il est aussi clair que Damon ne te laisse pas indifférente...

Elena ne répondit pas. Le silence s'installa. Elena avait le regard fuyant.  
S : Je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience dans ce domaine mais je peux te dire qu'au fil des siècles il y a une chose que j'ai apprise, rien dans ce monde n'est tout blanc ou tout noir. C'est souvent un mélange des deux, alors pour moi il est tout à fait possible d'avoir des sentiments pour plusieurs personnes à la fois.

Sophie se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'Elena.  
E : Et si … Je veux dire, comment saurais-je si ce que je ressens est de l'amour ou juste de l'affection ?  
S : Je crois que tu le sais déjà, il te faut juste une preuve. Pour moi c'était lorsque mon cœur se mettait à battre plus vite quand j'apercevais brutalement la personne en question, quelque chose de bien plus fort que l'effet de surprise faisait battre mon cœur.

Sophie sortit alors de la chambre d'Elena, descendit les escaliers et vit Damon dans la cuisine en train de faire semblant de mettre la table pour le repas.  
S : Je sais très bien que tu as tout entendu Damon, pas la peine de faire semblant d'être occupé par autre chose.  
D : Tu n'avais pas à faire ça...  
S : Je ne l'ai pas fait que pour toi. Elle a besoin de savoir qu'elle contrôle au moins une chose dans sa vie.  
D : Eh toi qu'en penses-tu ?  
S : De ses sentiments pour toi ?  
D : Oui.  
Sophie fit une petite moue en coin et répondit :  
S : Si je te le disais maintenant, où serait l'amusement ? Elle fit cette fois un énorme sourire puis laissa Damon dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle aperçu au passage Elena en haut des escaliers. Ce dont Sophie se doutait s'avérait être vrai, Elena aussi avait écouté aux portes.

Des heures plus tard, à la tombée de la nuit. Le trio s'installa de nouveau dans la chambre de Damon prêt à s'endormir et à revivre un souvenir de Petrova. Le dernier souvenir les avait laissé devant la rencontre de Sophia et Nicklaus. Une rencontre assez déroutante et qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la relation entre Nicklaus et Petrova.

Une fois la lumière blanche habituelle disparue, notre trio se retrouva à coté de la table du salon, lors d'un repas entre Petrova, Sophia, leur père, Nicklaus, Elijah et leur père. Deux demi-sœurs, deux demi-frères et la présence parentale masculine.  
La soirée s'annonçait plus qu'intéressante pour notre trio, mais beaucoup plus complexe pour les acteurs du rêve...  
Le père d'Elijah et de Nicklaus, qui se prénommait Cäsar, semblait trouver un intérêt tout particulier pour la nouvelle venue. Cet homme aux cheveux noir tressés, aux yeux sombres et au nez retroussé dessinait alors sur son visage un certain amusement. Quel genre de personnage Sophia allait-elle jouer lors de ce premier repas chez les châtelains ? Serait-elle discrète comme l'était Petrova lors de son premier dîner en sa présence ? Serait-elle courtoise et mettrait-elle ses qualités en avant afin de s'assurer les bonnes grâces d'un potentiel futur « beau-père » ? Toutes ces questions attisaient sa curiosité.

Pendant que l'hôte suprême de la soirée s'amusait à faire des suppositions, la table restait calme. Les plats s'enchaînaient sans présence d'animation autour de la table. Les discutions sur des banalités étaient le seul son qui sortait de la bouche des convives.

Sophia avait cependant l'air gênée, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, elle restait en retrait. Elle était placée à côté de Nicklaus et en face d'Elijah. Petrova, elle, était en face de Nicklaus et à coté d'Elijah, cette disposition avait été effectuée afin de favoriser la discussion entre le couple déjà formé et un autre éventuel futur couple. Les pères étaient eux à chaque bout de table. La table avait d'ailleurs été raccourcie pour l'occasion, en effet Petrova avait fait la requête auprès du maître de maison afin de remémorer à Sophia les repas de famille chez les Petrova. L'idée avait amusé le père de Nicklaus et il s'était donc exécuté.

C : Alors Sophia, que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite dans notre bonne vieille Angleterre ? Ou si je peux me permettre pourquoi ne vous avons-nous pas eu parmi nous avant ?  
S : J'étudiais mon seigneur.  
C : Étudier ? Quel drôle de chose pour une femme.  
S : N'est-il pas légitime ?  
C : Quoi donc ?  
S : Le droit d'apprendre.  
C : Eh bien je dirais qu'il ne l'est pas pour une femme, c'est ici le devoir de l'homme.  
S : Mais comment pourrais-je alors continuer l'héritage de l'éducation donnée par mon père ?  
Ant : L'idée est de moi mon seigneur, dit alors le Anton de peur d'attiser la colère de Cäsar.  
P : Père ! Laissez donc Sophia parler.  
S : Il est vrai que l'idée vient de mon père, répondit Sophia afin de rassurer Petrova.  
K : Eh qu'avez-vous étudié ? Demanda Nicklaus intrigué.  
Sophia fut surprise de l'intervention de Nicklaus.  
S : Eh bien...  
C : Est-ce vraiment important ? Coupa alors Cäsar. Maintenant que je sais pourquoi nous vous rencontrons si tardivement, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous comptez faire ici ?  
S : Je suis tout d'abord ici pour revoir ma famille, répondit Sophia dans l'espoir de couper toute envie de mariage à Cäsar.  
La discussion prit alors une nouvelle direction lorsque Cäsar et Anton commencèrent à discuter entre eux.  
El : Désirez-vous encore un peu d'eau Petrova ? Demanda Elijah avec douceur et galanterie.  
P : Bien volontiers, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
Nicklaus était alors sur le point de faire la même demande à Sophia mais celle-ci prit les devant quand elle vit Nicklaus attraper le pichet d'eau.  
S : Je n'ai pas soif, je vous remercie.

Alors qu'Elijah et Petrova entamèrent une discussion entre eux, Sophia sentit le regard de Nicklaus posé sur elle. Tout d'abord gênée, elle fit semblant de ne se rendre compte de rien. Mais le regard de Nicklaus devenait insistant et déstabilisant. Sophia, ne sachant que faire pour l'arrêter, se leva.

S : Je ne me sens pas très bien. Veuillez m'excuser.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'extérieur du château. Sophie la suivit tandis qu'Elena et Damon restèrent dans la salle à manger. La pluie s'était emparée du jardin. Cela n'avait guère d'importance à ce moment précis. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de s'éloigner de ce château. Sophia entreprit alors une course dans le jardin.  
Une fois arrivée près du bois, Sophia s'arrêta devant un massif de roses, elle les contempla avec insistance. Cela semblait l'apaiser. Les battements de son cœur alors devenus plus rapides du fait de la course commencèrent à ralentir. Elle ferma alors les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et se décida à retourner auprès de ceux qu'elle avait laissé. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle se retrouva nez à nez avec …. une rose. Au bout de la rose, il y avait Nicklaus. La pluie continuait de faire rage mais le bois non loin d'eux arrêtait la plupart des gouttes qui tombaient. Elena et Damon avaient suivi Nicklaus.

S : Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Sophia sur un ton énervé.  
K : Cela ne se voit-il pas ? Répondit Nicklaus avec air charmeur.  
S : À vrai dire non, je ne vois rien, dit-elle d'un ton sec.  
K : Vous ne me rendez point la tâche aisée.  
Sophia se sentit alors gênée. Elle savait bien ce qui se passait.  
K : Sachez cependant que votre indifférence ne m'atteint pas.  
S : Eh bien vous n'aurez point le temps d'être atteint.  
K : Qu'est ce que cela veut-il dire ?  
S : Vous assistez au premier et au dernier repas dans votre château en ma présence.  
K : Allons...nous savons bien que vous serez logée au château tout comme votre sœur l'a été pendant ces derniers mois.  
S : Mon départ étant imminent je doute fort de vous donner raison.  
K : Pourquoi votre départ serait-il si soudain ?  
S : J'ai été rappelée en Bulgarie, mes amies ont besoin de mon aide et cela ne peut attendre.  
Sophia entreprit alors son chemin vers le château mais Nicklaus lui prit le poignet et l'arrêta.  
K : Votre père et le mien sont déjà en train d'imaginer votre mariage avec mon frère Elijah, dit Nicklaus avec un peu d'énervement. À en juger par les propos de votre père, un départ si soudain ne fait pas partie de ses projets. Si j'osais, je dirais que vous êtes en train de fuir.  
Sophia essaya de retirer la main de Nicklaus de son poignet mais en vain.  
S : Je ne fuis pas ! Dit-elle alors énervée.  
Nicklaus leva et rapprocha alors le poignet de Sophia vers son visage. Leurs visages étaient alors à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sophia essaya de nouveau de se libérer de l'emprise de Nicklaus sur son poignet mais une fois de plus cela fut inutile.  
K : Vous fuyez.

Notre trio assistait à la scène avec beaucoup d'attention.  
S : Oh mon dieu... dit Sophie effrayée.  
E : Quoi ?  
S : Elena, ça fait déjà bien longtemps que j'aurais pu me libérer de lui grâce à la magie. Il ne se serait rendu compte de rien.  
E : Et alors ?  
S : Elena, à ce moment bien précis... J'en étais amoureuse...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Il ne vaut mieux pas écouter aux portes...**

Nicklaus tenait fermement le poignet de Sophia en l'air l'obligeant ainsi à se rapprocher de lui. Leurs visages étaient seulement séparés de quelques centimètres.

K : Vous fuyez.

S : Et que fuirais-je ?

K : L'évidence.

S : Lâchez-moi, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

K : Donnez-moi une bonne raison de le faire.

Sophia lança alors un regard glacé à Nicklaus.

P : Sophia ! Cria Petrova depuis l'entrée du château.

Nicklaus et Sophia regardèrent dans la direction du château. Ils étaient cachés par le massif de roses.

S : Si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle s'approche et nous voit je pense qu'il serait temps de lâcher mon poignet.

Nicklaus s'exécuta et avant même qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, Sophia en rage contre lui ne put se retenir et le gifla.

Sophie et Elena sursautèrent.

E : Ça je ne l'avais pas vu venir, dit Elena surprise.

Sophia, toujours en colère annonça à Nicklaus :

S : Que les choses soient claires. Une telle chose n'aura pas lieu de se reproduire. L'évidence dont vous faites allusion n'existe que dans votre imagination.

Nicklaus était maintenant énervé, son regard contenait à présent de la colère.

S : Arrêtez d'être intéressé par la nouveauté et soyez fidèle à ma sœur. Après tout, elle sera bientôt votre épouse.

Nicklaus ne répondit rien et regarda Sophia s'éloigner en direction du château. Sur le visage de Nicklaus on lisait maintenant de l'appréhension. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Sophia avait dit vrai, le mariage approchait... Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Nicklaus avait-il de l'intérêt pour Sophia juste parce qu'elle apportait de la fraîcheur à son quotidien ? Comment être sûr ?

**La lumière blanche envahit de nouveau l'espace et le trio se réveilla**

E : Renvoie-nous là-bas Sophie !

S : Ton corps pourrait ne pas le supporter.

E : On a qu'à faire comme la dernière fois, endors nous pendant une semaine, Laurent n'aura qu'à passer...

S : D'accord, Elena, je vais l'appeler.

**Dix minutes plus tard, Sophie avait tout arrangée avec Laurent**

S : C'est bon on peut y retourner.

Le trio s'allongea et Sophie récita la formule.

**La lumière blanche apparut et disparut de nouveau**

Anton, Sophia et Petrova étaient dans la partie du château qui leur était réservée.

Ant : Que racontes-tu là Sophia ! S'écria Anton.

S : Je dois repartir, on a besoin de moi là-bas !

P : Je viens juste de retrouver ma sœur, elles attendront ! Elles m'ont déjà privé de toi pendant plus de cinq mois ! As-tu une idée de ce que j'ai pu ressentir sans toi ?

S : Petrova...

P : Non! Dit-elle d'un ton sec en exprimant clairement sa colère. Tu ne repartiras pas !

S : Petrova... reprit Sophia avant d'être de nouveau coupée.

P : J'ai dit NON ! Petrova attrapa Sophia par les épaules et la secoua. Tu ne pars pas, Petrova prit alors Sophia dans ses bras. Ne me laisse pas encore une fois. Petrova pleurait. Elle s'agrippait de plus en plus à Sophia tout en laissant échapper des sanglots.

Ant : Petrova à raison, nous sommes une famille, nous ne devons plus être séparés de la sorte.

S : Mais...

Sophia fut arrêtée par l'étreinte de Petrova.

P : Ne me laisse pas.

**La lumière blanche fit de nouveau son apparition**

Notre trio se trouvait cette fois dans les couloirs du château. Petrova se dirigeait vers le séjour. Soudain on entendit les voix de Nicklaus et Sophia, ils semblaient se disputer.

Petrova s'avança pour aller voir ce qu'il en était. Elle s'arrêta pourtant au niveau de la porte menant au séjour. La scène qui se produisait alors sous ses yeux, et sous ceux de notre trio, l'empêchait d'avancer plus loin.

Nicklaus tenait alors fermement les poignets de Sophia alors que celle-ci tentait de se libérer.

S : Pourquoi vous faites cela ! Je vous ai déjà dit d'arrêter ce genre de comportement ! S'écria Sophia.

K : Cela fait un mois maintenant, ne croyez-vous pas que s'il s'agissait de « la nouveauté » mes sentiments à votre égard auraient changés ? Répondit Nicklaus énervé.

S : Vous vous méprenez, voilà tout.

K : Une méprise ? C'est impossible. Et ce qui me rend encore plus entêté c'est votre comportement !

S : Excusez-moi ?

K : Vous avez bien entendu mes propos ! Nicklaus rapprocha alors ses mains du visage de Sophia.

Vous croyez que je ne vois pas que vous êtes tout aussi troublée que je le suis ?

Sophia resta silencieuse.

K : Je le vois à chacune de nos rencontres votre cœur bat plus vite, je peux le sentir, votre respiration est plus lente et vous évitez mon regard. Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? Si vos convictions étaient suivies de votre cœur, alors pourquoi fuir le regard de l'ennemi ?

S : Lâchez-moi maintenant, répondit Sophia alors confuse.

K : Vous avez peur de l'évidence. Mais moi je m'y suis fait. En remettant en doute mes sentiments il y a un mois j'ai pu réaliser que le temps n'affaiblissait pas mon affection pour vous.

S : Vous oubliez un détail dans votre récit. Ma sœur. N'est-elle pas aussi la détentrice de vos sentiments ? Votre sincérité n'irait-elle pas aussi vers elle ?

K : Mes sentiments pour votre sœur sont profonds et sincères, mais ils sont différents à présent. L'affection que j'ai pour votre sœur reste de l'affection, ni plus ni moins. Mes sentiments envers vous vont au-delà de cela.

Petrova était en larmes. Elle s'éclipsa discrètement, puis couru dans sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit et pleura toute la matinée.

**La lumière blanche apparut puis disparut**

Les deux sœurs étaient dans la chambre de Petrova.

P : J'ai bien réfléchi et si tu dis que ces sorcières ont besoin de toi alors j'accepte de te partager.

S : Tu... tu es sincère ? Demanda Sophia apeurée.

P : N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? Répondit Petrova d'un ton sec.

S : Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sembles énervée...

P : Je suis parfaitement calme, répliqua Petrova en restant tout aussi sèche.

S : Tu crois que je ne vois pas que quelque chose ne va pas ! Répondit Sophia en haussant la voix.

P : Je te dis que tout va bien ! Répliqua Petrova en haussant la voix elle aussi.

Sophia était désemparée, jamais elles n'avaient haussé la voix l'une contre l'autre de cette façon.

S : Je... je...je ne comprends pas.

P : Je te fais confiance grande sœur, dit alors Petrova en baissant le ton. Si tu dis qu'il est important que tu partes, si tu penses que c'est mieux comme ça, alors...Petrova commençait à pleurer alors je te fais confiance. Petrova avait maintenant le visage recouvert de larmes. Je sais que tu feras le bon choix pour nous tous.

Suite à cette phrase, Sophia comprit que la discussion avait soudain changé de sujet. Il ne s'agissait plus des sorcières, mais d'elle même. « Je te fais confiance », cette phrase résonnait dans la tête de Sophia. Sophia essaya alors de se souvenir d'un détail qui pourrait expliquer la réaction de Petrova.

Une seule chose lui venait à l'esprit, la seule chose qu'elle avait à se reprocher. Petrova savait pour elle et Nicklaus. Cette acceptation ressemblait plus à présent à une requête. Petrova voulait que Sophia parte, Petrova voulait récupérer l'amour de Nicklaus.

Petrova était à présent en sanglots.

S : D'accord, j'ai compris.

À ce moment précis Petrova se jeta dans les bras de Sophia et la serra très fort.

P : Merci.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Amour...**

**La lumière blanche amena notre trio dans la chambre d'Anton**

Ant : Excusez-moi ?

S : Je vais partir pour la Bulgarie. Petrova est d'accord pour que je parte.

Anton se retourna vers Petrova le visage apeuré. Puis regarda Sophia.

Ant : Non ! Dit-il d'un ton sec.

S : Vous savez bien que je peux partir sans votre accord.

Anton ne répondit pas. Petrova et Sophia partirent dans leurs appartements. Elles étaient silencieuses. Sophia arriva dans sa chambre et commença à préparer son départ tandis que Petrova, qui était dans la chambre voisine, s'allongea sur son lit tout en commençant à pleurer, tout en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Sophia allait partir et Petrova ne savait pas quand elle la reverrait. Cette pensée lui déchirait le cœur, d'autant plus qu'elle avait elle-même demandé son départ.

Sophia comprit ce qui se passait dans la chambre de Petrova et se dirigea en direction de celle-ci. En entendant Sophia arriver, Petrova se releva et essuya les quelques gouttes qui étaient tombées sur ses joues.

S : Ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher, je sais très bien ce qui se passe.

P : Mais je ne cache rien...Petrova n'était pas très convaincante, sa voix était cassée et elle bégayait un peu. Sophia la prit alors dans ses bras.

S : J'ai une idée. On va rester comme cela jusqu'à ce que Père viennent nous dire qu'il accepte mon départ. Toi et moi savons bien qu'il acceptera et qu'il le fera ce matin. Alors pendant ce temps on va rester ainsi et on ne va rien retenir, ni notre peine ni nos larmes. Qu'en penses-tu ?

P : Je suis d'accord.

Une larme commença alors à couler le long de la joue de Sophia, puis elle suivit son chemin vers le menton pour atterrir sur l'épaule de Petrova. Par la suite d'autres reprirent le même chemin. Petrova laissait à son tour échapper les larmes qu'elle avait retenues quand Sophia était entrée dans sa chambre. Les deux sœurs restèrent ainsi pendant une demi-heure.

Le trio ne disait rien et observait ce moment riche en émotion. Sophie avait les larmes aux yeux tout comme Elena. Damon lui se tenait près à sécher les larmes d'Elena à la seconde où elles descendraient sur ses joues.

L'étreinte des deux sœurs prit alors fin lorsqu'elles entendirent quelqu'un s'approcher de leur chambre, certainement leur père.

S : C'est l'heure. Sophia commençait alors à retirer ses bras mais Petrova l'agrippa et la serra encore plus fort.

P : Reste encore un peu. Ça

S : Cela sera plus facile demain. Fais-moi confiance. Sophia prit alors les bras de Petrova et essaya de les desserrer, Petrova opposa une petite résistance et finit par lâcher prise. Sophia sécha alors les larmes de sa sœur et celle-ci fit de même. Sophia déposa ensuite un baiser sur le front de Petrova.

S : Je t'aime.

P : Je t'aime aussi.

**La lumière blanche apparut et disparut menant notre trio dans le salon**

Petrova était assise et Elijah venait de la rejoindre.

El : Vous semblez bien triste, douce Petrova.

Petrova se tourna vers lui et répondit :

P : Je le suis et je ne sais pas comment atténuer ma peine. Ma tête me dit que je fais le bon choix mais mon cœur...mon cœur est si lourd, j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

El : Que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda alors Elijah apeuré.

P : Elijah que feriez-vous si vous aviez vu quelque chose dont vous n'auriez pas du avoir connaissance ? Et que de plus, cette chose que vous aillez vu vous concerne ainsi que des personnes que vous aimez et...

El : Petrova, quel est dont ce problème qui vous tourmente ?

P : Eh bien... Petrova hésitait, devait-elle dire la vérité à Elijah ? Ou serait-il plus sage de rester vague …

El : Je crois que je pourrais vous apporter un conseil bien plus précieux si je connaissais les faits, ajouta Elijah d'une voix calme et sécurisante.

P : Eh bien c'est … Petrova hésitait toujours à parler.

El : Vous savez que je resterais toujours un fidèle ami. Votre amitié est un joyaux à mes yeux, je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse vous déplaire. N'ayez donc pas peur de me dire la vérité.

**La lumière blanche emmena une fois de plus notre trio**

Cette fois, ils étaient dans les couloirs du château. Petrova se dirigeait vers la chambre de Nicklaus quand soudain on entendit des voix au loin. Il s'agissait de celles d'Elijah et de Nicklaus, les deux frères semblaient se disputer. Petrova se précipita donc vers la chambre.

El : Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Dit Elijah d'une voix forte.

K : Reste en dehors de cela Elijah, n'interfère pas, répondit Nicklaus d'un ton sec.

El : Comment pourrais-je rester de marbre alors qu'elle est perdue de cette façon?

Petrova arrivait au niveau de la porte de la chambre mais resta cachée en entendant les propos d'Elijah.

El : Elle souffre maintenant, parce que tu n'es pas capable de prendre une décision et de la respecter quoi qu'il advienne.

K : Parce que tu crois que j'ai choisi d'être ainsi ? Mon cœur vacille et fait des bonds, même si je lutte contre mes sentiments, je perds face à eux.

El : Comment peux-tu faire cela ? Et comment peux-tu me faire subir cela ? Tu connais parfaitement mes sentiments pour elle. Je t'en ai fait part dès que je l'ai rencontré.

Petrova frappa alors à la porte afin d'interrompre la dispute.

Elijah redevint alors calme et Nicklaus tourna le dos pour éviter le regard de Petrova.

P : Puis-je m'entretenir avec votre frère Elijah, demanda Petrova d'une voix douce.

El : Bien sûr, répondit Elijah en bon gentleman. Je vous laisse tous les deux.

Une fois seule, Petrova ferma la porte. Petrova et Nicklaus restèrent silencieux. La gêne des deux personnages était évidente. Nicklaus tournait toujours le dos à Petrova.

P : Je...Je...Je suis désolée.

K : De quoi êtes-vous désolée ?

P : De tout je présume.

Nicklaus se retourna enfin. Il vit alors le visage dévasté de Petrova.

P : Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir pu vous combler, de ne pas avoir su vous rendre heureux, déclara Petrova en pleurant.

Nicklaus se précipita alors vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

K : Mais que dites-vous là ? Comment cela pourrait-il être votre faute ?

P : Je suis désolée, répéta Petrova en sanglots.

K : Arrêtez ! Dit-il d'un ton sec. Ne dites plus cela, ajouta-t-il avec douceur cette fois. Je suis le seul à blâmer. Je vous en prie, cessez de pleurer. Je ne sais pas comment agir dans ces instants-là. Nicklaus continuait alors son étreinte avec tendresse.

K : Tout est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. Nicklaus répétait cette phrase encore et encore dans l'espoir d'apaiser la peine de Petrova, tel un père réconfortant sa fille.

Petrova et Nicklaus restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis Petrova commença à desserrer ses bras et leur étreinte prit fin. Nicklaus déposa un baiser sur le front de Petrova.

Celle-ci soupira, sécha ses larmes et ajouta :

P : Vous devriez vous dépêcher.

K: Que voulez-vous dire ?

P : Sophia est en train de quitter le château.

Nicklaus courut alors dans le château et demanda à tous les serviteurs s'ils avaient vu Sophia. Il eut, après questionnement de cinq serviteurs, la réponse. Elle faisait un dernier tour dans le jardin, son lieu favori. Nicklaus se précipita donc dans le jardin et aperçut Sophia près du massif de roses. Ce même massif où ils avaient eu une discussion plus que musclée des jours auparavant.

K : Sophia ! Cria Nicklaus.

Sophia se retourna et vit Nicklaus courir vers elle.

S : Que faites-vous ici ?

K : C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, répondit Nicklaus en arrivant devant Sophia.

S : Cela ne se voit-il pas ? Je suis sur le point de quitter les lieux.

K : Eh bien si vous avez l'intention de partir, laissez-moi au moins vous poser une question. La première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, pourquoi m'avoir dit que vous étiez sa meilleure amie au lieu d'avouer que vous étiez sa sœur ?

S : Je...Je...Je voulais juste être sûre que vous seriez sincère dans votre réponse. Si je vous avais dit que j'étais sa sœur...je craignais que vous ne répondiez pas honnêtement.

K : En êtes-vous bien sûr ? Demanda Nicklaus avec un ton charmeur.

S : Peu importe. Répondit Sophia ne sachant comment terminer la conversation. Elle commença alors à partir quand Nicklaus l'arrêta.

K : Autre chose.

S : Que voulez-vous encore ?

K : Si nous nous étions rencontrés avant, avant que je connaisse votre sœur, croyez-vous que les choses eussent été différentes ?

Sophia semblait alors perplexe. La question de Nicklaus avait malheureusement une réponse qui gênait Sophia. Si les choses s'étaient passées ainsi, ses sentiments ne seraient pas interdits.

S : Mais les choses ne se sont pas passées ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit-elle alors avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

K : Et si je vous disais, qu'elles se sont passées ainsi ?

Sophia baissa les yeux.

S : Arrêtez de tenter de réécrire le passé.

Sophia commençait de nouveau à partir, mais s'arrêta en entendant la phrase de Nicklaus.

K : Je sais que vous vous retenez Sophia. Vous retenez vos sentiments. Alors, vous aussi arrêtez d'agir ainsi.

S : Vous allez vraiment trop loin ! Cria alors Sophia. Comment pourrais-je ne pas trahir ma sœur si vous continuez de …

Sophia venait de réaliser ce qu'elle avait dit. Nicklaus affichait alors un sourire de satisfaction. Sophia énervée, contre elle-même et contre Nicklaus, reprit alors sa route vers le château mais fut arrêtée par Nicklaus qui avait couru devant elle.

K : Trahir votre sœur, c'est cela qui vous retient, n'est-ce pas ?

Sophia resta silencieuse.

K : Eh si je vous disais que nous avons son accord ?

S : Que dites-vous ?

K : Comment croyez-vous que j'ai su pour votre départ ?

Sophia réfléchit un instant puis trouva la réponse :

S : Petrova...

K : Tout à fait et elle vient de me dire de courir vous rattraper. Sophia, elle nous a pardonné. Elle a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et a accepté mes excuses.

S : Alors … Sophia était perdue.

Klaus s'approcha d'elle, lui prit les mains et répondit :

K : Alors maintenant...Maintenant je vais vous embrasser.

Sophia regarda Nicklaus dans les yeux. Sa colère était passée, un sentiment de soulagement l'avait envahie. Nicklaus approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de Sophia. Cette dernière ne s'éloigna pas et continua son mouvement.

Damon mit alors sa main devant le visage d'Elena.

D : T'es trop jeune pour voir cette partie du film.

E : Damon !


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : La vie continue...**

Le trio se retrouvait à présent près d'un lac. Petrova et Elijah se promenaient et discutaient de tout et de rien. Ces deux personnages semblaient s'être rapprochés de façon significative depuis le dernier flashback.

Les feuilles des arbres tombaient sur l'herbe verte et une brise caressait le visage des acteurs du souvenir. L'automne était arrivé. Au moins cinq mois avaient dû s'écouler.

Après avoir marché le long du lac, Elijah et Petrova s'assirent sur un banc de pierre.

El : Comment vous sentez-vous?

P : En toute franchise, après le mariage mon cœur a fait son deuil et je suis heureuse maintenant, pour ma sœur et Nicklaus et pour moi-même. Depuis ces trois derniers mois, je me sens parfaitement bien, mon cœur sait où il est et où il va. Je n'ai plus de regret.

El : Votre cœur sait où il va...

P : Oui, Elijah. Petrova se rapprocha d'Elijah et lui prit les mains.

El : Melle Petrova... dit alors Elijah à la fois gêné et surpris.

Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient, Petrova ne l'avait jamais approché de cette façon. Petrova esquissait un petit sourire. Elijah et elle se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Beaucoup de tendresse avait été échangée avec cet unique regard.

P : Je sais maintenant avec certitude où va mon cœur, il m'a fallu du temps pour découvrir ce qui était juste sous mes yeux. Elijah... commença Petrova.

El : Oui, continua-t-il.

P : Je vous aime.

Le visage d'Elijah resta figé pendant un instant. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir réellement entendu ces mots. Des mots dont il avait tant rêvé...

P : Elijah ?

Elijah reprit alors ses esprits.

El : Excusez-moi que venez vous de dire ?

Petrova afficha alors un grand sourire, elle savait que ces mots déstabilisaient Elijah. Elle lâcha alors ses bras et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle approcha sa bouche près de l'oreille d'Elijah et lui murmura :

P : Je vous aime Elijah.

Petrova s'éloigna ensuite un peu, regarda Elijah, esquissa un sourire et approcha cette fois ses lèvres de celles d'Elijah. Ce dernier mit alors ses bras autour de la taille de Petrova et l'embrassa. Tout deux furent timides pendant les premières secondes, puis Elijah enleva une main de la taille de Petrova et la posa sur sa joue, puis passa son autre main dans ses cheveux tandis que Petrova mettait ses bras autour du coup d'Elijah.

E : Apparemment je suis assez vieille maintenant pour voir cette partie, pensait Elena.

D : Dis donc, qu'est-ce qu'elle est frivole celle-là, dit Damon à haute voix.

Sophie le frappa alors au niveau du ventre. Damon se courba et répondit.

D : Ah... pas la peine de frapper si fort...

Elena fit semblant de ne rien avoir vu.

D : Elena ! Dit alors Damon déçu qu'Elena n'ait pas pris sa « défense ».

E : Bah je suis trop jeune pour participer.

**Lumière blanche apparut**

Dans la chambre de Sophia et Nicklaus. Sophia et Petrova discutaient entre elles, de tout et de rien tandis que Petrova coiffait les cheveux de Sophia. L'atmosphère entre les deux sœurs était la même que lorsque Sophia était arrivée au château, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le sourire aux lèvres, les deux sœurs se taquinaient en se racontant l'une et l'autre leur premier baiser avec les hommes qui habitaient maintenant leur cœur.

P : Tes cheveux sont plus longs maintenant.

S : Oui.

Une fois les cheveux de Sophia coiffés, Petrova s'avança près de la table de chevet de sa soeur et y vit un petit écrin.

P : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Sophia regarda alors l'écrin que Petrova tenait dans ses mains. Elle se rapprocha de Petrova, prit l'écrin et répondit :

S : Ce n'est rien.

P : Allons voyons, tu peux me le dire. C'est un cadeau de Nicklaus ?

S : Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est rien d'important.

Petrova sentait que Sophia mentait, elle se précipita alors sur Sophia et lui prit l'écrin. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une bague en or surmontée d'une améthyste.

P : C'est juste une bague, pourquoi faisais-tu autant de mystère ?

E : Est-ce que c'est...

S : Oui Elena, c'est la bague que nous cherchons.

P : Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

S : Ce n'est rien, rends-la-moi.

P : Tu sais bien que je peux savoir quand tu mens. Réponds moi, insista alors Petrova énervée.

S : C'est juste, c'est juste...ça vient des sorcières.

Petrova était surprise, elles n'avaient pas vraiment discuté de ces sorcières depuis des mois.

P : Et à quoi ça sert ?

S : Elles m'ont donné ça pour pouvoir rétablir l'équilibre lorsque la force maléfique viendra sur terre.

P : Pardon ? Petrova était en rage.

S : Calme toi, elles ne m'ont pas dit que la force maléfique était déjà arrivée sur terre, elles m'ont juste donné ça au cas où elle arriverait au cours de ma vie.

P : Tu veux dire qu'il est possible que tu n'aies pas à chasser le mal ? Il est possible que cette chose arrive après ta mort ?

S : Écoute, les oracles prévoient l'avenir mais il n'y a pas de certitude sur les dates. Donc oui il est possible que je n'aie même pas à utiliser cette bague.

Petrova n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

S : Fais-moi confiance.

Sophia prit Petrova dans ses bras et ajouta :

S : Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien, il ne va rien m'arriver.

Sophia arrêta son étreinte et sourit à Petrova.

S : Et sinon, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui ! Elijah, que t'a-t-il dit ?

P : Il m'a demandé de l'épouser, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

S : Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

P : Que voulais-tu que je réponde ? J'ai dit oui bien sûr ! Nous nous entendons si bien, il est si délicat, si charmant avec moi. Je crois que je ne trouverais pas meilleur époux.

S : On dirait que la mission de Père sur cette terre touche à sa fin. Il aura bientôt marié ses deux filles ! Je suis très heureuse, après tout ce qui s'est passé nous avons une fin heureuse.

Petrova et Sophia étaient main dans la main et sautillaient sur place.

E : Elles avaient l'air si heureuses !

S : Nous l'étions, ça se voit parfaitement. Mais nous savons tous les trois que malheureusement personne n'aura de fin heureuse...

Petrova et Sophia avaient maintenant arrêté de sautiller. Sophia manqua de tomber mais fut rattrapée par Petrova.

S : Il faut que je fasse attention.

P : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

S : Si, si tout va bien, parfaitement bien même.

Sophia se redressa et afficha un grand sourire.

P : Qu'y a-t-il ?

S : Eh bien ce n'est pas tous les jours que je viens te demander de me coiffer les cheveux …

P : Et ?

Sophia laissait mariner Petrova, cette dernière cherchait la signification de la phrase de sa sœur.

P : Il y a une raison particulière à ma venue d'aujourd'hui ? Petrova était perdue. Sophia ne parlait pas et cela intriguait particulièrement sa sœur.

S : Petrova... Sophia reprit son souffle. Petrova, je vais être...

S : Oh mon dieu... dit alors Sophie.

D : Qu'est ce qu'il y a cette fois ? Questionna Damon agacé.

Sophia continua :

S : Petrova je vais être maman.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Les années passent...**

S : Petrova je vais être maman.

P : Pardon ? C'est vrai ?

S : Oui ! Çela fait trois mois environ !

P : Oh mon dieu !

Les deux sœurs se prirent dans les bras et sautillèrent ensemble.

E : Attends une seconde Klaus a eu un enfant ?

S : Elena je ne savais rien de tout ça... Je suis aussi choquée que toi d'entendre ça.

D : Un enfant ? Ça fait quoi du gamin alors ? Un sorlouvamp ?

E : Un tribide.

S : Attendez ! On ne sait pas si l'enfant a été transformé en vampire.

D : Non mais réfléchis cinq minutes, Klaus t'a transformé, tu étais sa femme alors que crois-tu qu'il ait fait à son enfant ? Dit alors Damon avec dédain.

E : Damon, dit Elena voulant le raisonner.

S : On ne connaît pas encore toute l'histoire, alors ne fais pas de suppositions de ce genre, répondit Sophie gênée. Je ne me souviens même plus comment il m'a transformé... J'ai si peu de souvenirs...Eh merde.

E : Ce n'est pas grave, on se sait rien pour le moment alors restons calmes, ajouta Elena en essayant de réconforter Sophie.

Mais Sophie était terrifiée, la vérité était terrifiante. En définitive elle avait maudit l'homme qu'elle aimait et il l'avait des années plus tard enfermé dans une prison pour toujours...

**Lumière blanche apparut**

Le trio était dans le jardin, Nicklaus et Sophia étaient en train de marcher près du lac. Ils étaient suivis d'Elijah et Petrova.

El : Nicklaus, nous allons rentrer à l'intérieur maintenant, Petrova veux allez voir le petit ange.

S : Ah la la, une heure c'est à peine écoulée et elle te manque déjà ? Dit alors Sophia à Petrova.

P : Tu sais bien que dès que je vois un bébé je deviens heureuse.

S : Oui je le sais. Fais-lui un gros bisou de ma part, je viendrai la voir dans peu de temps.

Petrova et Elijah partirent vers le château.

S : Eh dire qu'elle a déjà un an... Elle sait même marcher maintenant. Qui aurait cru que les choses finiraient ainsi ! Dit alors Sophia à Nicklaus.

K : Je ne pensais pas être père si tôt je dois l'avouer.

S : Peut-être que nous devrions rentrer nous aussi en fin de compte. J'ai une subite envie d'aller voir notre petit ange moi aussi.

K : Tu es devenue tellement protectrice avec cet enfant.

S : Parce que tu ne l'es pas ? Dit Sophia en taquinant Nicklaus.

Sophia fit alors un grand sourire et se mit à courir. Nicklaus la suiva. Il l'a rattrapa vite et essaya de l'attraper mais celle-ci esquiva en esquivant elle commença à trébucher. Nicklaus tenta alors de la rattraper et ils tombèrent ensemble dans les fleurs.

Ils étaient à présent allongés l'un à coté de l'autre. Nicklaus se releva un peu et posa ses bras de chaque coté de la tête de Sophia se plaçant ainsi au dessus d'elle. Alors en position de force face à elle, il déclara d'un ton charmeur :

K : Madame, en tombant de façon si charmante, je me vois dans l'obligation de profiter de vous. Maintenant que vous êtes ma prisonnière il va falloir négocier votre libération.

S : Que voulez-vous en échange.

K : Eh bien...Nicklaus rapprocha alors ses lèvres de l'oreille de Sophia et murmura :

K : Un baiser serait un bon début. Il dirigea alors ses lèvres près de celles de Sophia et l'embrassa.

Elena s'éloigna alors de Damon.

S : Eh maintenant, que voulez-vous de moi ?

K : Voyons ! Il ne faut pas demander ce genre de choses... Où la réponse sera trop évidente...Dit alors Nicklaus d'une voix charmeuse. Que pourrais-je bien vouloir de vous ? Ah ! Pourquoi pas un second enfant ?

S : C'est une chose qui pourrait s'arranger... Sophia embrassa alors Nicklaus avec fougue, puis les deux tourtereaux se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le château.

Une fois arrivés près de leur chambre, Sophia dit :

S : Attends une seconde je vais le voir.

Sophia se dirigea vers la chambre à côté et s'arrêta près d'un berceau.

S : Mon chéri, alors à un an et trois mois on ne fait que dormir ? Questionna alors Sophia à l'enfant endormi.

S : Que tu es beau quand tu dors, Alexander. Je me demande si Eleonore sera aussi belle quand elle aura ton âge. Elijah et Petrova seraient aux anges...

E : Attends qu'est ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Qui est Eleonore ?

S : Eleonore est le nom de la fille de Petrova, celle qui donnera naissance à la lignée des Petrova, ta lignée Elena.

E : Une seconde... Elena était perdue. Alors tu veux dire que l'enfant qui permettra l'existence des Doppelganger est en fait aussi l'enfant d'Elijah ?

S : D'après la phrase de Sophia, oui.

Elena se sentit alors toute engourdie et s'effondra. Damon la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol.

D : Ça va aller, ça va aller. Tu es une descendante d'Elijah et puis quoi ? Le monde ne va pas s'écrouler, tant que tu ne deviens pas aussi froide que lui, dit Damon en plaisantant.

**Lumière blanche apparut**

La nuit était presque tombée. Petrova était allongée dans son lit et Sophia regardait le jardin de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Nicklaus et Elijah étaient dans le salon. Sur la table de Petrova on pouvait lire sur un petit carnet :

« Aujourd'hui, ma petite Eleonore a eu 2 ans, la journée fut radieuse. Tout était magique, Elijah a sculpté un petit cheval de bois et l'a offert à Eleonore. Elle était ravie et à joué avec pendant le reste de la matinée. Nous sommes allés près du lac. Il était gelé à cause de la neige. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. »

La pluie prit possession du ciel. Un orage éclatait.

S : Attendez, dit Sophie à Elena et Damon, je me souviens de cette nuit là.

D : Tiens tu n'as plus Alzheimer maintenant ?

E : Damon ! Répondit Elena agacée. De quoi te souviens-tu ?

S : C'est la nuit où les sorcières m'ont dit que le mal était arrivé sur terre et qu'il était temps de rétablir l'équilibre...

D : Attends tu veux dire que...

E : C'est le moment de la transformation des Originaux... Klaus, Elijah et leur famille vont devenir des vampires...

L'orage faisait de plus en plus rage. Le tonnerre grondait et empêchait Petrova de dormir.

E : Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

S : Il faut prier pour que Petrova ne s'endorme pas. À la seconde où cela arrivera, nous ne verrons plus rien de cette nuit... Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe entre Elijah et Nicklaus, restez ici et surveillez Petrova.

**Dans le salon, Elijah et Niklaus étaient en train de discuter**

El : On dirait que la pluie ne va pas s'arrêter, avec tous ces nuages demain on ne verra peut-être pas le soleil briller...

K : On dirait que mon anniversaire ne sera pas joyeux !

El : J'ai dit « peut-être », répondit Elijah d'un air moqueur.

Les deux frères restèrent silencieux pendant un petit moment.

K : Crois-tu qu'un jour notre père ressentira de la joie ce jour là ?

El : Ta naissance l'a rendu heureux, ne pense jamais le contraire, répondit Elijah en essayant de réconforter son frère.

K : Chaque année il prend pourtant le soin d'oublier ma présence pendant cette journée. Je ne sais pas, je pense que j'aurais voulu comprendre pourquoi nous avons toujours été froids l'un envers l'autre. En y repensant, je ne sais même pas pourquoi on agit ainsi.

El : Ne te torture pas autant, Père s'assagira avec le temps, il n'est plus aussi jeune qu'avant tu sais, plus il vieillira et plus il s'adoucira, tu verras. Mère se chargera d'accomplir cet exploit.

K : Tu dois avoir raison.

À ce moment précis, la foudre s'abattit au pied du vieux chêne blanc de la famille. Étrangement le vieux chêne ne subit aucun dommage de cette attaque de la foudre. Soudain les bougies s'éteignirent. Le noir s'installa dans le château. Seule la lumière de la lune presque pleine et les éclairs provenant du ciel éclairaient le château.

Dans la pénombre, Elena aperçut une silhouette se rapprocher d'elle. En entendant les battements du cœur d'Elena s'accélérer, Sophie courut en super vitesse pour la rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle arriva elle aperçut elle aussi la silhouette s'approcher. Puis la lumière de la lune éclaira un visage. Ce visage là Elena le connaissait.

**La lumière blanche apparut et notre trio se réveilla en sursaut**

Tous étaient sous le choc. Damon et Sophie regardèrent Elena. Celle-ci était totalement confuse, le seul mot qui put sortir de sa bouche fut :

E : Jeremy...


End file.
